Why me?
by Layla James
Summary: Young vampire Lucy was changed at the age of 15. Will she ever get over her high school human crush or kill him in the process? Six months on she finds the Cullens and her life suddenly becomes interesting. Please Read and Review. This is my 1st story!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lucy's POV

There he was. Standing there looking so perfect, he was waiting for the bus to take him into town, to meet me. Little did he know that I was unable to go and meet him. The day was so hot, there was no way I could go and meet up with a human. I steeled myself then softly called out from the cover of the trees

"Matt!"

He turned around, scanned the undergrowth, then turned back. I heard him mutter "must have imagined it" as he turned.

I cursed under my breath; I had forgotten how feeble human eyes were.

I stepped forward out of the trees, being careful to stay in the shadows. Even so I could see that I was glistening slightly. I winced; was there any other way I could so obviously reveal myself, my true self.

"Matt!" I called again. "Over here"

He turned, but this time he saw me. His face broke into a grin but I could see that he was also confused.

"Lucy," he said "What are you doing here? I was just on my way to town to meet you"

"I couldn't wait to see you," I replied truthfully, "but I also have to tell you that I can't go into town today. My mum is there and she thinks I'm at Lauren's house for a sleepover. She'd kill me if she found me with you."

"Oh right. Though you could have texted me you know."

"I'm all out of credit. But anyway I still wanted to see you. Why don't we go for a walk in the woods instead" I suggested indicating behind me.

"Ok then," he said, a glimmer of anticipation in his eyes.

He stepped towards me and automatically I stopped the flow of air to my lungs. I couldn't slip up not today, not the day I had decided to finally tell him my true feelings…


	2. Chapter 1 It's Not Fair

Chapter 1: It's not fair!

6 months later

Bella's POV

"Mom please can I go to Jacob's for the night, pretty please?" Renesmee asked coming into the living room where i was just getting ready to leave.

"No" I replied "Not a chance."

"Awww, why not?" I'll be good." She pleaded, touching her hand to my face to show me a picture of her at Jacob's behaving really well.

"Being good is not what I'm worried about Nessie. And no it's not Jacob either. I just don't want you staying at his house over night. I'm sure Edward will back me up."

"I'll go ask him!" cried Renesmee already brightening up from this disappointing reaction from her mother. "Where is he?"

"Hunting, which is where I'm going now. You can join us if you want."

"No thanks, you'll just be kissing all over the place, every time you catch something. Which reminds me – I can hear you at night – it's disgusting! Wait…" an expression of realisation dawned on her face, "that's why you don't want me at Jake's overnight!"

"And that's why I think Edward will agree with me."

"Edward will agree with you on what?" asked Emmett, coming in from the rain that was pouring steadily outside and shaking his head like dog and spraying Nessie and me with water!

"Mom won't let me sleepover at Jake's tonight. She thinks he and I'll have –"

"Well, they are together now Bells" he grinned "Just because you and Edward are like nuns!"

"And you obviously have a very short memory. I distinctly remember one of our first agreements was that you wouldn't mention things like that! Anyway what my daughter does is my business not anyone else's. For a start she's only five."

"Technically, but i'm physically a teenager and mentally, well my mental capacity is higher than Emmett's!"

"I quite agree with you Bella, and I think you're right about Edward. Where is he by the way?" said Rosalie having followed Emmett in. "Is this water everywhere your fault?"

"Ooops!" he grinned, than grabbed her in a bear hug and gave her a big kiss.

"Edward's hunting, and I was on my way to join him, except I keep getting interrupted! Rose, is it ok if I catch up with your trip later?"

"Sure," she said pulling away from Emmett, "I was going to wait until Carlisle came home from the hospital anyway. Stop it!" Giggling she gave in to Emmett's insistent tugging towards their room.

"Ew, I'm leaving. I'll be at Jake's, and yes, I will be back before dark!" Nessie said, pre-empting my remonstrations, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"I'm going too. I really need to feed." I replied and left from the back door after her.


	3. Chapter 2 New Arrival

Chapter 2 – New Arrival

Bella's POV

When I reached Edward, he'd taken down a couple of deer, and fed already.

"What took you so long? I thought you were only going to put a jacket on."

"Hang on a minute." I replied. Once I had fed myself, so the burning in my throat was muted, I filled him in on Renesmee's request. As I expected he completely agreed with me, though I thought this was partly to do with Jacob being a werewolf. He got on with Jacob fairly well now but he didn't quite trust him and we all agreed that the consequences of a union between a werewolf and a half-vampire could be catastrophic for the pair of them. However I also knew that it couldn't be put off forever, which, frankly, all of us have. I just didn't want to lose my baby or my best friend.

However Edward also conceded that both Emmett and Nessie had a point.

"I know," I moaned "That's my problem. I don't want her to do this yet I know that I can't stop her and eventually it will happen. I'm just hoping for later rather than sooner."

"Aren't we all?" agreed Edward. He gave me a swift kiss that left me swooning and grabbed my hand pulling me along. "Come on, Carlisle should be back by now and I want to say hi to Emmett and Rosalie, not to mention asking Alice where she and Jazz have been all day."

As we approached the house, I heard the front doorbell ring. Exchanging a confused look with Edward, we sped up arriving at the house to hear a voice cry

"Get them away from me!" A young girl was cowering in the corner of the living room, pointing at Renesmee and Jacob, who had obviously returned home with her to plead their case. Her eyes were pitch black.

"Excuse me, they happen to be my daughter and my best friend." I said coldly.

"I don't care who or what they are they have heartbeats! And right now I'm thirsty enough to attack anything with a heartbeat!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jake, could you please leave to keep her happy. You can ask me anything later." The others were standing around them, so she couldn't do anything, except for Esme who was crouched on the floor next to her looking concerned. However Jake obeyed but not before shooting me a look that told me what I knew already and that he was going to win.

I turned my attention on the young girl in front of me. "Can you hold on for a little while longer on the food front?"

Now that the other two had left, she seemed more relaxed but she had a sullen look on her face.

"I've waited this long, I think I can hold on for, I don't know, maybe an hour!"

"There's no need for sarcasm," interjected Edward, "we just want to get to know you a little before we set you loose on the unsuspecting human population."

"Won't that be fun." She was still being sarcastic.

"Now, that the niceties are out of the way are you going to tell us your name?" asked Rosalie, coolly. She loved Nessie almost as much as I did and she was better at holding a grudge too.

"You haven't told me yours yet!" the girl shot back.

Esme spoke up, keeping the peace, "I'm Esme and my husband there is Carlisle. Bella and Edward are the ones who have just walked in and this is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Does that help?"

"No! But I'm Lucy"

"How old are you Lucy?" asked Carlisle gently

"Since I was born or since I died?" she snarled at him

"Whichever you prefer." He answered coolly

Somewhat put off by his lack of retaliation Lucy muttered "I was fifteen when I was turned which was about ten years ago. I don't keep exact track."

I suddenly realised that she had an English accent. Curiosity piqued I asked

"Where do you come from Lucy?"

She looked up, surprised at my question.

"Why?"

"Your accent; it's English, right?"

"Yes, I come from London. Do you know it?"

"I believe I'm acquainted with it. Though it may have changed slightly" chuckled Carlisle. This got her hackles up again.

"What do you mean?" she snapped.

"London is the home of my youth" he explained.

She looked confused "But, your accent…?" she tailed off.

"Over a hundred years in America has caused me to adopt the American accent."

"One hundred years." She said wonderingly.

"We are immortal you know." Reminded Esme gently.

"I know! I just didn't think! God, how depressing."

"Anyway," said Edward, changing the subject abruptly, "How come you're here in America? More specifically in our home?"

Lucy hesitated, the spoke in a rush at speeds that humans wouldn't be able to catch.

"I want to be like you, hunting animals and having gold eyes. I don't want to be a killer anymore!" And all of a sudden she burst in loud sobs. "I hate this life! I wished it never happened!"

I could feel Jasper sending out waves of calm and happiness.

"Stop that! What are you doing? Stop it!" All of a sudden her mood changed back to angry and it seemed she was resisting his effects. All of a sudden she disappeared and I saw Edward looking confused.


	4. Chapter 3 Getting to Know You

Chapter 3 – Getting To Know You

Lucy's POV

As I vanished I saw the vampires gathered around me, search the room in confusion as though I had run off.

Ha! I thought to myself. I was protected by me ability; no one could affect me when I was invisible and I felt all of **my** emotions come flooding back to me, rather than the false ones I was receiving from someone else. But who?

Then I saw the bronze haired one, Edward, looking really confused. He muttered to the girl next to him

"We'd have seen her if she ran off, but I'm not picking up her thoughts at all." he sounded really puzzled.

A mind reader! Thank goodness I'd hidden behind my power, to wallow about Matt, but what had he picked up before. I hoped that I hadn't given anything away.

"Lucy? Are you there?" the older blond man spoke up, although he wasn't that old.

I decided to answer; I wanted, no, needed to know more about what abilities this coven had, for my own safety. And to satiate my curiosity. Who knew what else they would have?

"I'm still here. I'm, well, I'm invisible. Off the radar so to speak. That's why your telepathy thing doesn't work… what is it, Edward?

"Yes," he confirmed, "And Jasper can't feel your emotions either."

"What do you mean? The blond guy _feels _my emotions. I thought he just affected them. However while I'm like this nothing can affect me." I said smugly. At that point I loved my power.

"I presume that you are actually physically invisible?" asked the girl next o Edward

"Course, what else could I be?"

"Well if it was an illusion put into our heads, I would still be able to see you. I was just checking that there weren't any holes in my power."

"What is your power? How many of you are gifted?" I was feeling slightly panicky. All I wanted was to be alone, but they kept asking me questions and presenting me with new information, so that I couldn't concentrate on my grief and anger. Not to mention they all seemed to have incredible powers that could potentially be very dangerous.

"Bella has a powerful mental shield," said the midget girl with black hair, "that is, she is protected from mental attacks and can protect others as well, but it doesn't work against physical attacks."

"Well thank God for small mercies." I muttered.

The big guy, Emmett laughed.

"I like her, she's funny." He said

The small one growled "Shut up Emmett, or do I have to hurt you?"

This time it was me that laughed. Everyone turned to stare at me. Or rather at the space that held the invisible me.

"Sorry, it's just that it seems so incongruous that the teeny girl–"

"Alice" supplied Bella

"Yes, her, could hurt such a big guy!"

"That would be Emmett."

"Whatever! Anyway do any of you have any other abilities?"

"Yes, as I would have explained if Emmett hadn't interrupted, I can see into the future. But it's very changeable as it depends on people's choices. Um, that's it."

"Not many then" I commented sarcastically

"Excuse me," said the woman next to me on the floor, Esme, "sorry to change the subject and everything but could you possibly become visible, dear, if you don't mind. I find it a little disconcerting talking to thin air."

When I didn't reply she added hastily, "only if you don't mind. You don't have to if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I suppose I could," I said guardedly, already trying to order and control my thoughts so that Edward wouldn't pick up anything that I didn't want him to.

"That would be really helpful!" she cried joyously, clapping her hands together.

Reluctantly, carefully, I allowed myself to become visible.

"Better?" I grumbled

"Not really," said the beautiful blond girl, "now I have to look at the face of the person who insulted Nessie."

"Drop it, Rose, I don't mind anymore. And she's my daughter, so you can forgive her too. Remember how it was when I was a newborn, seeing her for the first time. And I had just fed." Said Bella sharply

"You forgive easily though, not like me!" shot back Rosalie.

But my mind had shifted on to one thing and could not be shaken off it now: food.

"Please" I begged Esme, "take me hunting now. I can't hold on much longer!"

"Of course, dear," she said smiling. She turned to the man standing just behind her "Carlisle?"

He knelt down next to her.

"I'll take you as I need to go myself, if that's ok? I just want to ask a few more questions."

"As long as Esme comes too, whatever. Make the questions quick though." I didn't know what it was about Esme, but she just made me feel more at ease than any of the others.

"Alright then. How did you know we didn't hunt humans and how did you know where to find us?"

"I met your Irish friends after I decided it would be more–" I hesitated, forcing my mind away from the painful topics, "–prudent to leave England. They could see I was discontented with that lifestyle so they sent me here. Now let's go." I stood up quickly and started heading for the door.

"We'll finish the story later," agreed Carlisle, right behind me.

"Once your hunger is satiated, you can meet the rest of our family properly." Smiled Esme, rising with me.

"Ugh, animals. Bet they're tasty." I mumbled under my breath.

Emmett laughed again.

"I'm going to like having you around!" he said.

* * *

**_Please review me! I've only had so far, and she doesn't count as she is my friend so is biased! Feel free to criticise as well as praise my work!_**


	5. Chapter 4 Early Impressions

Chapter 4 – Early Impressions

Bella's POV

After Lucy had left with Carlisle and Esme for her first animal hunt, we all sat down to talk about our new arrival, Lucy. I for one was eager to hear the others take on her.

"I like her," Emmett said immediately.

"You know, I think we might have figured that out already." I commented dryly.

"Alright, alright, keep your hairnet on!" he laughed, throwing his hands up in mock-surrender. I rolled my eyes; sometimes I wondered if he could ever take anything seriously.

"Anyway, back to the matter in hand," called Edward, "What are your first impressions of her Bella?" He sank into the sofa and I moved to sit next to him.

"She seemed confused; her emotions were all over the place. I could tell that by her reactions. Right Jazz?"

"Hell, yeah! One minute she was angry, the next curious. A second later she was very upset. Although throughout, I did get an overwhelming sense that she felt she was to blame for something terrible. There was also an overriding bitterness."

"She definitely hates this life," agreed Edward, "and you're right about the blame she's putting on herself. When she was upset, all I could get from her was _'It's my fault, all my fault!' "_

"What about after she became visible again? Did you learn anymore then?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Nope. She became very focused on each topic of conversation. She knew I could read minds then so I think she may have been doing it purposely."

"You think she's trying to hide something from us?" I interjected incredulously.

"Yes, I believe so. But she is entitled to what privacy we can give her and what she can gain form her ability." He replied

Alice piped up: "You realise her power nullifies most of ours in one! Edward can't hear her when she's invisible, nor can jasper affect her emotions."

"Especially as it's physical, so I can't see her either." I added.

"And once again I can't see anything. That's ne more person who I can't see!"

Alice sounded incredibly frustrated, but Emmett laughed at the unintended pun, though he was silenced immediately by a look from Rosalie. Now wasn't the time for jokes.

I didn't blame Alice one bit for her frustration. I wouldn't feel particularly happy if it was me in the same situation. Especially as it was only the over the past six or so years that she knew that she even had gaps in her vision. Werewolves, half-vampires and now a disappearing vampire.

"Her ability would suggest why you didn't see her coming. But it probably only when she does her disappearing act that you can't see her." Said Jasper bracingly.

I went over to her and hugged her, hard.

"Come on Alice, it's not so bad; maybe you weren't concentrating on anyone coming, which is why you didn't see her."

"I suppose so," she muttered. But I didn't need Edward to tell me what she was thinking. She normally kept an eye on the comings and going of vampires to Forks, to protect the population. I decided it was time to change the subject.

"Anyway," I said brightly, "have you heard what Renesmee wants to do now?"

**_Pretty Please review my story! Even though I'm on Chapter 4 I have only had 3 reviews and it is slightly depressing so please, please review! :)_**


	6. Chapter 5 First Hunt Vegetarian Style

Chapter 5 – First Hunt – Vegetarian Style

Lucy's POV

Outside the front door, I paused, not knowing which way to go. I could hear the others inside, beginning to talk about me. I supposed this was natural. It was such a large coven and it looked to them like I would be staying for a long time. At least I knew that I wasn't going to leave for a while, that was for sure. I needed to be completely happy with this new life, at the very least, before I moved on. I had to stop being the monster that had almost destroyed me.

Esme grabbed my hand as though it was the most natural thing in the world to do and pulled me gently around the back of the house.

I heard the river flowing smoothly past, a few hundred yards in front and I gulped nervously.

"Um, I've never been a fan of swimming. You know; bad experiences as a young child."

Esme laughed gently.

"Don't worry honey; we're not doing any swimming today. It is possible for us to jump that. You won't even get your toes wet."

"And if you do fall in, I'll be right in after you to help you," added Carlisle, "don't worry, you are in perfectly safe hands."

Somewhat reassured I followed Esme to the river bank. A few metres from the edge she broke hand contact.

"Carlisle will go first, then you can follow, and I'll be right behind you."

I nodded my head vigorously. I didn't trust my voice to speak naturally. I knew it probably wouldn't let me down, not being my old human voice, cracking at the slightest amount of nerves, but I knew as well that if my heart was doing its usual job, right now it would be beating nineteen to the dozen.

As I looked at the river's width, I supposed it probably would be easy enough for me to make it; I'd just never tried something like it before. I didn't like using my vampiric abilities. It made me feel different, a feeling I'd always tried to avoid.

I watched Carlisle take a short run up and sail easily over to the opposite bank. Esme nudged me, and I took a few steps back, a deep breath, then I launched myself across the river.

I landed with a thud, almost colliding into a tree. Carlisle was just ahead and I ran to catch up. I heard Esme alight the bank behind me and she was quickly level with me. Carlisle smiled.

"Are we ready to go now?"

"Let's go hunt some animals!" I said, trying to inject a modicum of enthusiasm into my voice, and failing miserably. Carlisle and Esme laughed, then ran off away for the house.

I sprinted after them, catching up after only a few hundred yards.

We hadn't gone that much further when Carlisle stopped suddenly. Esme halted next to him and I ran into her. The sound was deafening!

"Oops!" I exclaimed, "Sorry! I haven't frightened the animals away have I?" By that point I'd lowered me voice to a whisper.

"No," said Carlisle with a small smile on his face, "they're too far away, but they're getting closer."

I threw back my head and inhaled deeply, keeping my ears open for any sounds.

There! On the breeze was the slightly unappealing scent of a herd of deer. However at that point I was thirsty enough that I'd eat anything. I was absolutely ready to go slaughter the entire herd if necessary, especially once I heard their hearts beating rhythmically.

I took off at top speed, startling them, but they were no match for my speed. I took down a large buck and immediately began drinking. Even though it was no where near as delicious as human blood, it was still like a balm to me throat, cooling and muting the sharp pain I'd endured for so long. I drained it dry in a matter of seconds, then turned, searching for my next victim.


	7. Chapter 6 The Whole Cullen Entourage

**_I would just like to point out to my loyal readers who have been with me from the start that I have recently changed Lucy's age from 16 to 15 as I thought it would make the later stages of the story more interesting. Please keep reviewing me as it inspires me to keep writing!_**

**_I would like to point out that only Lucy is mine and that the other characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and are all her creation. This is just my interpretation of them and their actions._**

Chapter 6 – The Whole Cullen Entourage

Lucy's POV

Once I had had my fill, I finally noticed my surroundings. A dark, gloomy forest surrounded me and I could distinctly hear the sound of rain on the leaves of the canopy above us.

I caught sight of Esme and Carlisle with their arms around each other, patiently waiting for me to be finished. I met Esme's eye and she smiled.

"Are you ready to meet the whole Cullen package?" she asked.

"You mean the other two I saw earlier?"

"Plus the rest of Jacob's pack, if they're willing."

I wasn't sure what she meant by pack but I guessed I would find out when I met them.

"I don't think I'll attack them now. Are they human?"

"You'll see." She smiled enigmatically as Carlisle whipped out his phone and made a quick call.

"Hey, Nessie? It's ok for you to bring Jacob and the others around now. Yes she is now safe. Ok, see you in a few minutes. Bye." He snapped the phone shut. "Shall we go now?"

"Lead the way," I said jovially.

However I was feeling apprehensive again. I was going to meet an untold number of people, all of whom had a heartbeat. Although I had consumed a lot of blood, it was only animal blood and I didn't know if it would prevent me from attacking.

We got back to the house in a very short amount of. Too short. Carlisle paused before entering through the back door, listening out for them.

"They're not here yet, so you have a few minutes to compose yourself." He smiled at me reassuringly.

I wasn't sure if that would be long enough but I smiled back and went into the house. Alice ran up to me.

"Don't worry; you're not going to do anything. My visions have disappeared for the rest of this afternoon, but I can see you this evening. We're all congratulating you."

"Um, right." I said, not quite knowing what to make of her.

Bella followed Alice out of the room.

"I may not be able to see into the future, but I trust you, as the others trusted me when I first became a vampire."

"Thanks," I said, much more reassured by her words than by Alice's predictions.

She smiled at me then turned to Alice, eyes narrowed.

"If you can see later this evening, here, then where are Jake and Renesmee?"

"They've returned to their respective homes?" she replied, although it sounded like a question that she was hoping Bella would reply and believe that she was telling the truth. "That would depend on how you answer Nessie's latest request."

Bella sighed and her shoulders drooped as if in defeat.

"I honestly don't know what to say to her. I know it's natural for them to want to be together, but we can't possibly know the outcome to this. Besides, it's just weird to think about my daughter and my best guy friend being together. Anyway let's go through to the living room, they'll be here soon."

"That thing with your daughter and your friend must be awkward," I commented as I followed them through to the other room.

"It wasn't so bad when she was younger and he was just a friend. But since they've started dating, it's got very strange." She admitted.

"I'm sure it will work out," I said encouragingly, then stopped dead. I had just entered the sitting room. Carlisle and Esme were sitting together, as I expected, but Alice was curled up on Jasper's lap, while Emmett and Rosalie were playing tonsil tennis on the other end of the sofa. Even Bella was making a beeline for the now conspicuously vacant spot next to Edward.

I stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do, battling the well of emotions building up inside me.

_I could have been like that..._

Realising the direction my thoughts were heading, I quickly started wondering desperately what the people I would be meeting any minute would be like, focusing all my attentions on that. I hoped they would come soon.

Presently I heard the sound of heavy footfalls outside, sounding like a very large animal, with lighter human ones tripping along closely behind. All of these abruptly stopped about 100 metres still from the house. I was slightly glad; I felt I could cope with normal breathing but not after exertion, when the blood would be coursing around their bodies at an accelerated rate.

"Seth's come, but Leah decided not to. She's with her boyfriend," murmured Edward, "Quil and Embry are with their imprints."

Once again I was alerted to the fact that I wasn't quite up-to-date with the comings and goings of these people but my curiosity about just meeting them was more overwhelming than just finding out more about them.

"Can we come in?" called a deep, husky voice, "Or are we going to be attacked by a bloodthirsty vamp?" I heard the trace of a laugh in the voice, but also a poorly disguised note of anxiety.

"I wasn't that bad." I muttered, disgruntled, as Edward rose and flitted to the door to open it. Wisely no one answered me.

A man of about twenty five came in with his arm around a girl who looked about my age. They were followed by another guy who looked disconcertingly similar to the first; they had the same jet black hair, although the first's was slightly longer, and similar Native American Indian coloured skin. They were both the same, huge, height and were very muscled. They scared me a little – or they would have if it wasn't for the first guy's massive grin.

"Alright Bells?" he asked.

"Jake! Good of you to come." She replied, trying to sound stern, but failing as an equally large smile spread across her face.

"Sorry, but if Nessie wants to come to mine, I just can't say no."

"Yeah, we all know that!" she said rolling her eyes.

"So where's the crazy new girl?"

I raised my hand in an ironic wave from the doorframe where I still lingered.

It was at that exact point when his smell, no stench, hit me. I took a few steps backward, as though I was still physically human and someone had just assaulted me.

He smelt like wet dog and I wondered how I honestly found him so appealing before. Was it only a few hours ago?

"Don't we all?" said Edward from the other room, obviously listening to my thoughts.

"Oi!" I called indignantly, "Butt out!"

I walked back into the room gingerly.

"Ugh, you stink!" I told Jacob.

"You're no sweet smelling flower yourself. Well, actually you are: too sweet. That's why Nessie here is perfect." He gazed into her eyes and she stared adoringly back. They were so obviously completely in love.

"What is this place – the house of love?" I asked incredulously, "Pass the bucket; I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Not physically possible," laughed Emmett, "And trust me, I would know!"

"You're just as bad. What were you trying to do earlier? Suck Rosalie's face off?" I retorted.

He laughed. Loudly. Most of the others joined in. There were two who conspicuously didn't: Rosalie, who glared at me murderously, but as that seemed to be her favourite expression, I wasn't all that surprised.

The other was the guy who must be Seth. He was staring at me with a vacant expression on his face.

I looked at him curiously "Hello? Anyone at home?"

"Yeah, come on Seth, I've never seen you this quiet." Renesmee turned and touched her hand to Seth's face. He started with a grunt.

"Uh! Sorry, what?" his voice was possibly even deeper than Jacob's

I was perplexed about Renesmee's behaviour but I had no time to think about it as she turned to Edward "Daddy, do you know what's up with Seth?"

He cleared his throat unnecessarily, looking uncomfortable. "Yes, well, um ,it's –"

"Oh my God!" Jacob interrupted, realisation dawning on his face, "He's imprinted!"


	8. Chapter 7 Explanations

**AN: i'm sorry it has taken so long to write the next chapter! I have been out of town for three weeks on holiday etc, but I have a lot to catch up on now so there will be a lot more coming quite quickly!**

**I only own the plot and Lucy, the rest belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 7 – Explanations

Seth's POV

I walked into the room, more than a little nervous of this new vampire. However I had told Jacob I would be there to be his moral support and I would never let my Alpha down like that.

Almost as soon as I had entered the room my eyes locked on the girl who was standing in the doorway, looking uncomfortable and quite out of place.

I was drawn to her. I couldn't explain what happened but as soon as I locked eyes on her, thankfully, golden ones, and looked at her messy red curls of hair that framed her face and fell to the middle of her back, I was hers. Anything that made her happy, I would do.

Yet at the same time I didn't understand it. She was a vampire; my natural enemy. How could I have imprinted on her? For that was what this felling was; I knew that instinctively. I was fighting two ancient urges and neither was stronger than the other, resulting in my vacant stare as they battled inside of me.

I just couldn't understand how I had imprinted on a vampire. A vampire, of all creatures! We all knew that imprinting was to make sure that the genetic line was carried on, and we also knew that vampires couldn't have children – frozen as they were. It was an impossible situation and I at least could see no way around it.

A small hand touched my face, and I saw myself looking completely gormless. I started; I hadn't been expecting it.

"Huh, sorry, what?" I'd been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't been following the conversation.

Nessie asked Edward if he knew what was wrong with me as I still wasn't able to give a coherent answer. He looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat unnecessarily, playing for time while he tried to think of a way to change the subject.

However Jacob twigged what was going on and of course, being subtle as hell, blurted it out of the whole group. Of course it actually increased the confusion on everyone's faces, as they had the same knowledge as me and therefore most likely the same queries.

As expected a barrage of questions followed from the Cullen's – "How? What?! Why?"

"I don't know," I said over and over "I have a little idea as you do."

Finally I snapped "Shut up!" I yelled.

Lucy shrank back against the wall at my outburst.

"Sorry," I apologized, immediately contrite. I couldn't help it. She had to be comfortable, happy.

She relaxed again slightly, and making sure no one was going to start up the questions again said hesitantly, "I don't understand."

"I need to show you something," I replied gently. As the others, mainly Esme, started protesting I called over them, "She needs to know if she's going to understand fully!"

"He's right," Edward agreed with me. "Especially if she is here for any degree of permanence."

"Well I wasn't planning on leaving any time soon so sure, lets see whatever it is you have to show me." Her eyes were wide with apprehension but she still followed me outside.

Lucy's POV

I followed Seth outside, scared and slightly curious. I had no idea what he wanted to show me but I guessed it was something big if it was in the main house. I also supposed it was something to do with the 'imprinting' thing that everyone was banging on about.

Seth stepped into the middle of the clearing around the house while everyone else stood back. Bella stood next to me, assuring me I was safe.

Then Seth started stripping off. I was shocked. In my wildest dreams I hadn't thought he would… no that was rude.

"I don't need to see what you look like!" I cried disdainfully.

"No, no, said Jacob with a smile, "this is merely a practicality."

"If you insist" I replied sceptically.

Jake was now the only guy next to Seth.

"Are you ok with this?" he asked in an undertone, "I can always do it instead."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Alright." He smiled reassuringly and backed off a good distance

Seth was now shaking slightly and, before my very eyes he seemed to explode. In his place stood a massive sandy coloured wolf.

Instinctively I dropped into my hunting crouch and a ferocious growl slipped through my teeth. This was my true enemy, more so than any other creature that trod the Earth.

Yet at the same time I was confused. How was it possible that an ordinary bloke could turn into my deadliest enemy? However if Jacob was the same it would explain the term 'pack'. But I was still confused about other words they used.

Seth whimpered and looked at me with one huge black eye. I stiffly moved out of my defensive position. It was strange, how I wanted to help him by not being aggressive, though I didn't know why, while the more vampirirc side of me was telling not to let my guard down at any cost.

"I still don't understand," I admitted, "What does this have to do with me and –" I indicated Seth, "ant this, what was it, imprinting thing?"

"Why don't we go back into the house to give Seth some privacy and we'll explain it all when he joins us." Said Bella, leading the way

Seth's POV

I quickly phased back and hurriedly put my clothes back on, hastening after Lucy and the others.

They were all sitting down in the living room, in all their pairs. Lucy was by herself on the end of one of the sofas. I approached her.

"Do you mind?" I asked, looking pointedly at the empty space next to her.

A wary look appeared in her eyes, "I suppose not."

I plonked myself down next to her. It was amazing being so close to her. But when her skin brushed mine, she gasped at the heat of it and scrunched herself further into the corner of the sofa.

"Sorry" I apologized and moved away from her. Anything to make her more comfortable.

She relaxed fractionally but the tension was apparent in her voice as she cried "So is anyone going to tell me what this is all about or not?"

"Well as you just saw, Seth and Jacob are werewolves. Technically they are just shape shifters but they prefer the term werewolves." Edward explained.

"'Cause it's easier to say and we're used to it." Interjected Jacob. "And can I explain as it's about me and my pack?"

"Ok," said Edward amenably "If Nessie is the only person sleeping at our house tonight."

Bella's face split into a huge grin but my spirits sank. It meant Jake would be in a foul mood.

He ignored Edward "Anyway, as you may have realised the vampires are our enemies. It's our job to protect our clan, the Quileutes, from them so when they turn up the young generation turn into wolves around about puberty. But, because these vamps don't hunt humans my grandfather made a treaty with them about seventy five years ago so they didn't hunt on Quileute lands, just so you know but the Cullens will make sure you don't go over the line." He glared at Edward who shrugged.

"All's fair in love and war." He was obviously answering Jacobs's thoughts.

Jake scowled and went on with his explanation. "Anyway, once the wolves have appeared through the gene… I mean us because we can turn into wolves, we have to continue the genetic line. This is where imprinting comes in. we imprint when we find our soul mate as they are most likely to carry on the genetic line."

"But I can't," Lucy said, confused. "You know, the whole frozen in time thing. I an never have children." A note of bitterness had entered her voice. She must have wanted them when she was human, although she seemed a little young to already be broody.

"You wanted children?" asked Rosalie, an uncharacteristic gentleness in her voice. Although she had mellowed out after Nessie was born, she was still antagonistic at times.

"I still want children!" she snapped " just because I can't have them, it doesn't lessen the motherly instinct or desire for my own children!"

"This is a subject you feel strongly about." Observed Edward dryly

"Yes." But it was more of a sigh as she slumped into the chair as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders. I wanted to comfort her, lessen the strain, but I knew she was still wary of me so I resisted the temptation.

"I was brought up in a large family and it was always and expectation for me to provide the grandchildren my parents coveted, as I was the thick, pretty one. All the others were clever and they knew what they were going to do with their lives." She listed them off, "John, lawyer, Sophie, doctor, Lauren, scientist, Ben, football player, even though he was a weed." She smiled mistily at the memory.

"Football? Footballers aren't weedy – they have to be huge." Emmett frowned.

"Sorry, soccer." She imitated an American accent as she said this. "I forgot you didn't speak the same language as me!"

I laughed while Jasper and Emmett grinned. Jake didn't even smile; he was too pissed off at Edward

"Anyway," she continued, sobering up, "I never minded that I was to be the housewife, providing children for my already overlarge family to dote on. I looked forward to it and couldn't wait to fell a small child in my arms. Then, as soon as I got my first boyfriend, this happened!" she gestured to herself disgustedly. I felt so sorry for her; she didn't want this any more than anyone else had. Once again vampires had interfered with someone's life plans.

Lucy's POV

Almost as soon as I had finished I felt three sets of strong arms around me. I squirmed uncomfortably; I wasn't really the touchy-feely type

"Gerroff me!" I complained. The three women withdrew respectfully.

"Oh Lucy, you poor thing!" cried Bella

"I didn't know you felt that way; I was exactly the same!" exclaimed Rosalie, biting her lip. "Forgive me for being so rude!"

I gaped at her. "You wanted children?" she didn't seem like the type. I would have thought more model material than mother.

"Yes," she smiled, "not five though, like your mother."

"Seven," I corrected returning the smile, "Tom and Luke were still in junior school and weren't old enough to know what they wanted to do. They were only eight."

"To lose all that at fifteen," murmured Esme, sympathy etched all over her face.

I gave a small laugh. "I've got used to it now. Although when I heard that you were living here in Forks it reminded me of them. We were going to move here. It was all arranged before I 'drowned'. After they couldn't go through with it."


	9. Chapter 8 Fate

**I only own the character Lucy and the plot. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 8 – Fate?

Lucy's POV

I felt Seth turn to stare at me, twisting in his seat to get a proper look and suddenly I noticed everyone's eyes were on mine. I shifted in my seat self-consciously. Everyone spoke at once.

"You were going to come here?"

"Drowned? Was that the explanation for your disappearance?"

"Whoa!" I cried, alarmed, "One at a time!"

"Sorry," Seth said, hanging his head.

"Ookay," I said, slowly, "A little bit of an overreaction there, hmm?"

"He can't help it," put in Jacob, "it's the imprinting."

"Ookay," I repeated, "That's slightly weird but okay."

"Back to the matter in hand," said Jasper pointedly, but smiling slightly.

"Oh, right, well, I 'disappeared' the night I got bitten and my parents, who were kind of overprotective to be honest, called the police straight away and there was a huge manhunt, so the guy, while I was transforming," I shuddered slightly, remembering the pain with clarity, "tore off my clothes and threw them in the river. Living in London we were quite near the Thames and when the police found them they assumed that I had drowned and stopped looking." I stopped there. I didn't want them to know the other details, not even Edward. No one was to know how I'd woken up alone, naked, confused, with a burning thirst that needed to be sated. This was forbidden territory and therefore it stayed out of my conscious thoughts.

"And, yes, I was going to live here, and I would even be the same age as you, Seth." I wasn't sure I trusted him but if he couldn't choose his soul mate then I couldn't help feel a little sorry that he got stuck with me.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't you be about twenty five now?"

"Yes, but surely you are that old, aren't you?"

"No way! I'm only nineteen!"

I stared at him, stymied, "But you look twenty five years old!"

"It's the wolf gene. We don't age unless we can stop phasing – turning into a wolf," he explained, "so we do a bit more aging when the gene shows itself."

"So I'm five years older than you but look ten years younger. That's crap!"

"Not as bad as Jake and Nessie. Jake is sixteen years older than Nessie but only looks ten!"

"What? You're thirty two?"

"Hell no! I'm only twenty one!"

"Huh?" I was completely confused, which didn't happen often now that I was a vampire. As a human I could be confused by the simplest maths equation but as a vampire I could do any maths with ease.

"Nessie's a halfer –"

"My story Seth, I should tell it!"

"Sure," he agreed.

"I was born five years ago after Mom – Bella – and Daddy – Edward – got back from their honeymoon. I'm a really fast grower so it's only taken me five years to become almost fully grown. Daddy says that vampire sperm doesn't change because men are always fertile and don't have cycles like women. I don't want to know though; I mean who wants to know about their parents having sex? But it explains how I'm a 'halfer' as Seth so delicately put it. Mom was changed by Daddy after I was born. I nearly killed her!"

My head was reeling

"Um, ok?" it sounded like a question; everything was very hard to take in.

"I can show you if you like" Renesmee smiled.

"Um, ok?" I wasn't sure what I was getting into but I supposed that I'd seen so much already that I little more wouldn't matter.

She moved towards me and carefully placed a hand on my face.

"Holy sh –" I yelled jerking backwards so violently I knocked the sofa over and sent Seth and Jacob who were still sitting on it tumbling head over heels into a messy tangle by the wall. Muffled curses issued from it as they tried to disentangle themselves. Emmett burst out laughing.

"Sorry. What the hell was that?" I cried. The pictures I'd just seen in my head, the ones that weren't my own, yet were so clear that it was like I had seen it.

"I was just showing you." Nessie said looking scared by my reaction and also slightly hurt.

"With pictures in my mind?" I asked incredulously.

"Well yes, that's what I do, my gift," she explained.

I rolled my eyes, "Just add another freak to this bloody circus!"

I just about had my emotions under control by now, which seemed to please Jasper. I imagined I was a very good person to hang around if you could read peoples emotions.

"Is it ok if I just imagine and you don't show me. That's kind of weird."

"Sure," she grinned, "just as long as you're not mad at me or anything."

"What made you think that?" I asked, tongue in cheek.

She looked at me as though I was stupid

"The yelling, swearing and destruction of furniture."

"I know," I said, grinning, "I was joking. Sorry I overreacted."

They stared at me, nonplussed. I looked back innocently. They still didn't understand. I sighed. I was going to have to teach them about the British sense of humour.

"Well, I suppose we forgive you for breaking the furniture." Bella eventually said.

"Look at the time!" Esme cried, staring outside at the blackening skies. There was no sun to disappear so there was no glorious sunset!

I was suddenly overcome by mental fatigue. It was all I could do disappear to give myself some privacy.

Seth, who had just righted the sofa with one swing of his massive hands leapt about a foot in the air as I vanished.

"What the –? Where's Lucy?"

"Relax," I said next to him, rolling my eyes pointlessly as no one could see them. "I'm still here. But you're not the only, ahem, gifted person here. Now I need time to process everything that I've learned today. I've had to take in a lot of new information in case you hadn't noticed.

"That's quite right," agreed Edward, "We had a lot more time between each piece of information to accept it before the next came along." He turned to Bella "Come, my love, and you too Nessie. Jacob, I believe you have some pack business to sort out." He finished pointedly, glancing at Seth.

Jake glowered at him, then acquiesced reluctantly.

"Well, whatever," I muttered, "I'm off."

"Wait Lucy!" Jake said as I turned to the door.

"What?" I snapped, turning back. I just wanted to leave.

"Golden eyes suit you. Didn't red clash with your hair?" he asked innocently, the hint of a grin on his face.

I reappeared long enough to stick my tongue out at him, then vanished and streaked off into the night.

Seth's POV

I dashed outside quickly. Jacob had a face like thunder and I could hear Renesmee's complaints all the way to the cottage.

I only had a vague idea where Lucy was now but I still felt strangely elated, even though the new centre of my universe wasn't even with me at that precise moment.

I undressed quickly, tying my clothes to my leg, then phased in one leap, which I had been practising since Embry had told me about Jake doing it only a few weeks after he'd first become a wolf. It was so soon after that it was the first time Bella had seen him as a wolf. I had thought it was an incredibly cool move and become determined to master it myself.

Jake joined me shortly after, his mood as dark as mine was light. However he understood my jubilance and even laughed as I pranced about as a puppy.

_She was going to come here when she was human!_

_Yes, it sounds like we're fated to meet our imprints, even if they live in a different country._

_This vampire – the one who changed her - got in the way of fate!_

He laughed his coughing bark echoing through the forest._ You have a weird way of looking at things. Remember she's five years older than you. Girls don't usually go for younger guys and that's quite a large age gap._

_Yeah, but I'd be able to seduce her more easily than now that she is my enemy! I'd also have had five more years before now with her!_

Jake rolled his eyes _Sometimes you're as excitable as a puppy. Come on lets go home before we're missed._

_What? They won't miss us; they're used to us being out all night. You just want to go home and cry that you're not with Nessie anyway what's wrong with acting like a puppy?_

_I don't want to cry! _He snapped lunging at me with a growl. I dodged and sped off laughing.

* * *

**I know that this isn't the most interesting chapter but Lucy needs to know everything as well so I needed to put it in. Trust me the next chapter is better! We find out more about Lucy instead. **

**Please review! I dont have many and it's depressing!**


	10. Chapter 9 The Full Alice Treatment

**Ok i couldn't resist putting in a chapter with Alice shopping! However i also jope it sheds a little light on Lucy as well.**

**I only own Lucy and the plot. the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 9 – The Full Alice Treatment

Lucy's POV

I returned the next morning, shortly after daybreak. Everyone except Bella and Edward, who I learned had a house not far away in the woods, and Nessie who was still asleep were waiting for me. Jacob and his dogs weren't there either, but I reasoned they would need their sleep as well.

Alice met me at the door with an arrested look on her face.

"How come you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday? They're filthy, as are you!"

"When you're traversing oceans and continents you don't get much chance to go clothes shopping!" I snapped.

"Well then, we are going shopping. Today. Go and have a shower then I'll see if I can find something of Rosalie's for you to wear. You two are about the same size." She declared, pushing me towards the stairs and ultimately the shower.

"But I don't have any money," I protested feebly, whereas inside my spirits lifted hugely. I loved shopping.

"Pooh!" she exclaimed, "We'll pay for everything. You're practically part of the family by now so you don't even need to feel bad about it!"

"P-part of the family?" I stuttered incredulously, "But I've only known you for all of half a day! Even on human terms that's no time at all."

"Time is irrelevant when it comes to feelings. And everyone, even Rosalie feels like you are already part of the family. Therefore you are. Now get in that shower or we won't have time to get everything!"

Ten minutes later we were in a yellow Porsche on the motorway, speeding towards Seattle and I was able to ask Alice a question that had been bothering me as I thought about and sorted out everything I'd learnt and may accidentally given away through my thoughts and emotions.

"How come you saw everyone congratulating me after the –" I wrinkled my nose slightly, "dogs and Renesmee left, but it didn't actually happen?"

"Simple. Seth imprinted. As soon as that happened the rest of the day vanished and I knew the pack and Nessie would be there all evening. The future is subject to change, Lucy. It depends on people's decisions. If someone changes their mind, the future changes as well."

"But from what you told me, the wolves can't choose who they imprint on."

"No, but once Seth had imprinted he made up his mind that he would stay all evening. So, the evening disappeared."

I nodded. It all made sense now.

"Can I ask you something?" she said, interrupting my musings about the future and why Seth was so I happy I was to come before I was changed. I suspected it meant he could have imprinted on me more easily/happily, although I'm not sure I would have given. He is still five years younger than me and girls are supposed to be more mature than boys. Five years is a large age gap and with Seth being younger… well we would never know as that had never happened.

"Sure, what?"

"Edward and Jasper are quite annoyed at you. Edward says you keep blocking him by focusing entirely on different subjects when you realise your thoughts can be heard. He doesn't like it that you are so good at keeping things from him."

"Tough. Thoughts are meant to be private. If I wanted him to know what I was thinking I would say it out loud. Some things I want to keep private in here!"

"Alright," she said, looking thoughtful, "no need to shout. That brings me on to Jasper's point. Your emotions are very changeable, almost fragile, he said. And that it's very hard for him to cope with the constant unpredictable flux of them. Do you know why this is?"

"I was fifteen! Middle of puberty, the years where mood swings are natural. However, even as a baby they were very quick and erratic changes between moods. Mum took me to the doctors to check I wasn't manic depressive! Happy now?"

"Happier." She corrected with a smile, "Anyway, we're here!"

"Where to first?" I asked, glad to change the subject.

"Wherever you want. But before we start, you do realise we are likely to be here all day. You're not going to get bored are you?"

"Are you joking? I love shopping! When I was human it was my second favourite thing after chocolate!"

Alice visibly brightened. "Thank the Lord; a normal person! Bella hates shopping and Rose is more interested in herself than shopping. Esme will come with me but even she gets bored after a few hours. Jasper will do it if I make him but he puts on a martyred air, even though he's just happy to be with me!"

I laughed, "So I'm your new bff then?"

"Bff?"

"You don't know what that means? It stands for best friend forever. You know, because I love shopping.

"Yeah, forever would be right," she chuckled, "Now let's get going. We have a lot to do!"

While we had been chatting, she had been steering me to the nearest clothes shop and now started pulling clothes off the shelves and started throwing them into my arms.

It was strange at first, having to do everything at human speed when we could go so much faster. But up until six months ago I had basically been living as a human, so I soon slipped back into my old ways.

After about two hours and several hundreds of dollars we moved onto lingerie and after discussing favourite places to shop and designers we had settled into a comfortable silence, punctuated occasionally by "I like that" or "Ugh, who would wear something like this?" I was thrilled to discover that she had similar tastes to me and so the stuff she had been picking out was exactly what I would have chosen, when Alice Suddenly and unexpectedly said

"Why were you going to move to Forks?"

"Mum was pregnant again, and dad was offered a transfer to Seattle and they decided it would be better to move somewhere quieter than the big city, even though that's what we were used to in London. Dad didn't mind the commute so they decided Forks was perfect."

"Perfect?" she replied sceptically, "What about the rain?"

"We lived in England, holidayed in Wales. Trust me we were used to the rain and anyway we didn't really like too much heat. My entire family was red headed with pale skin and freckles. We fried in the sun. The dark skinned ones of our family were rare rather than well done, roasting wise!"

Alice laughed and I allowed myself a grin. She was right about my mood swings.

"How come your Mom was pregnant again? She must have been late thirties at the very least."

"Thirty eight. We were Irish Catholics. They don't believe in sex before marriage or contraception. We were very religious. Now though, I'm not so much. How can I be if I only exist as hells worst monster? I'm damned to hell anyway, just for being like this."

"Monster? Damned to hell? You sound like Edward. He believes that we don't have souls and so there is no afterlife for us!"

"Yeah, well he knows how I feel then." I muttered.

I wasn't comfortable with discussing my religion, or what was left of it. I had believed very strongly in God, Heaven, hell and everything in between, but becoming a member of the undead had altered my priorities. A lot. Now I wasn't really sure what I believed. Even though I'd had ten years to reorganise them, what I'd become was so intrinsically evil that although I basically still felt like myself, except for that never thirst, I honestly didn't know what to believe. This lack of faith disturbed me, as it had once been so solid. Hence why I didn't like talking about it.

Fortunately, Alice seemed to recognise my reluctance to expand on the subject and therefore changed it.

"If, you're Irish, when did you move to London?" she asked.

"When Mum was pregnant with Sophie. They didn't want to give us Irish names either, because they are so hard to spell and pronounce. Spelling was especially difficult for Mum and then me. We're both dyslexic. Well I was.

"So you lived in Ireland for a while?" she sounded confused.

"No. John's the oldest so he did. He was eighteen when I … Sophie was sixteen, then me. Lauren was fourteen and Ben was twelve. Only the twins would still live at home. And the baby."

A wave of despair washed over me. I would never know what she… it looked like; never get to know its personality. I didn't actually know its sex but I'd always suspected it was a girl.

Alice lumped all the bras and pants (knickers) she was carrying into one arm and gave me an awkward one armed hug.

"I know how you fell. A few years ago I found out that I had a niece but I can't go and see her either. It's incredibly frustrating isn't it?"

I nodded, then with a huge effort, pulled myself together.

"Let's carry on with the shopping. I think I have enough underwear to last a lifetime!"

**What do you think? Please review!! Thank you very much!**


	11. Chapter 10 Mistake and Memories

**This chapter is dedicated to my bff who is nothing like Jen character wise, and different in looks but no less pretty. And tanned for once! Love you!**

**I only own, Lucy, Jen, Matt and the plot. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 10 – Mistake and Memories

Lucy's POV

At the end of the day we drove back home in near silence. I had confided a lot to Alice and in doing so, we had bonded.

I also had enough clothes that I could wear a different outfit everyday for a month and not run out. I didn't know where it was all going to go, but Alice didn't seem fazed by it and I wasn't about to ask her and break the comfortable silence between us.

Alice, however, felt no compunction. Nearing the house she asked

"Can I tell the others what you told m today? There are no secrets in our house anyway, due to certain abilities."

"If you must." I mumbled. I didn't particularly mind but I resented the lack of choice.

Alice pulled into the annoyingly long drive and began winding her way up it. As we reached the house she stiffened, her nostrils flaring. I sniffed the air.

The smell of wet dog hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh joy!" I said, "The dawgs are here."

Bella and Edward met us at the door.

"Good trip?" Bella asked a small smile on her face.

"Brilliant!" gushed Alice, her grin twice the size of Bella's. "We found everything that Lucy needed."

"And how did you find it Lucy? Put off for life yet?" chuckled Edward.

"Actually, I really enjoyed it; I haven't had a proper shopping trip for a few years now!"

We moved into the living room as Alice excitedly went through every single purchase we'd made that day.

"Alice," I pleaded, pre-empting what she was about to move onto, "Not the underwear, please!"

A deep laugh issued from the sofa where Seth sat.

"Is it sexy?" he grinned, his black eyes twinkling.

"None of your business mutt!" I shot at him.

"Mutt? That's a new one. Is it English?"

"No," I said scathingly, "You're just thick!"

Except I actually said 'fick', my accent appearing for the first time in more than eight years, for no apparent reason. Normally it only appeared if I was stressed or tired or scared. I had worked hard to erase it form my voice, but I obviously hadn't been as successful as I had hoped. Of course Seth picked up on it immediately.

"Fick? What's fick? That has to be English!" he chortled.

"You fink my accent is funny, do you?" I accentuated it and tried to make it more menacing, but failing when I started giggling. Damn it the dogs laugh was infectious!

"My God; it laughs!"

I sobered up immediately, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I laugh!" I snapped.

"Na-ah, I don't think so! Or at least when you do its bitter."

"Well sorry for not being so carefree! What if, just maybe you're jokes aren't funny! Have you thought about that?"

"Whoa baby, cool down. I was only joking."

"Well it wasn't funny! And don't call me baby! Only Matt could call me baby!"

I froze. What had I said? I couldn't believe it. I had been trying so hard over the past few days to keep him out of my head so that Edward wouldn't know and then I n two seconds flat I'd blurted out to everyone. Stupid temper!

_Mum was right – I do have foot-in-mouth disease!_

"Who's Matt?" asked Seth, trying to sound casual, but I could see the tension in his face and hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Nothing. No one." I cried desperately hoping they would believe me.

They didn't. I had to get out of there. At once.

In an instant, I was gone, invisible and out of the house. My stride didn't falter as I cleared the river, almost without thinking. A small part of my mind wondered why I had been so afraid of falling in but I shut it up quickly. That wasn't important.

I couldn't go back there. Not now. They would want to know, and although I felt the most comfortable I'd been with other people since my family, with the exception of Matt, I wasn't ready for them to know my deepest darkest secret. No one knew. No one could know. It was too shameful.

Presently I slowed and, still invisible, scrambled up a tree. Resting on a branch I let the memories come. The day we met…

_I noticed him come into the dining room. I'd never seen him before so he must be new. I could name every single student in the school. And their families. I needed to. So they wouldn't suffer any tragic deaths the way my family had, although I'd survived, in a way. These wouldn't. It was a difficult way to live, trying to find enough food to survive and not lose control, especially in England, where unexplained disappearances were pounced upon by the press, but I'd chosen to live this way instead of nomadic. I'd never enjoyed travelling anyway._

"_Looks like we've got a newbie." I commented to my friend, Jenny._

"_Where?" she said, looking up._

"_Over there, just joined the queue." I indicated with my head._

_She craned her neck and spotted him. Her face lit up. "Ooh, he's cute. Wonder what year he's in?"_

_Cute? I studied him. He was rather good looking but nothing special. Dirty blond hair, rather tanned, though Lord knows how; it just being after Christmas in wet, dreary Birmingham – even I didn't stand out here – and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. However he was lanky, tall and thin. Muscles? If there were any, they weren't very defined and hidden under his school uniform. All in all not fantastic, to be honest._

"_Dunno. He looks about our age though." Our age being thirteen, nearly, fourteen._

"_Yeah, you're right." Jen agreed, "Do you want first dibs, or can I have them?"_

"_You go ahead." I laughed. Laughter was a lot more of a common occurrence then. "But I might change my mind."_

_Why did I say that? There was no chance that I could get that close to a human. Even Jen, who was technically my best friend here, wasn't that close to me. It was too dangerous. She realised that, though not consciously._

"_Score!" she giggled. "Hope he is in our year; that would make it so much easier for me to nab him." She either hadn't heard my last comment or was ignoring it._

"_Don't you want to get to know him first? He might be a real arsehole."_

"_Don't care! He's too hot for me to leave alone! I'd want him, even if he was an arsehole."_

"_But what if another girl wants him as well?" I asked, _Like me?_ A small voice muttered in my head but I told it to shut up. Like I said, I couldn't get that close. Ever._

"_They don't stand a chance against me." She pronounced confidently._

_She was right, she had long, wavy, honey coloured hair and eyes that changed colour in the light. Sometimes green, others hazel. Occasionally they even seemed blue. They were much nicer than my red-black ones. Jen called them 'unusual', whereas I said 'freaky' although only I knew the reason for the changes. She had a clear complexion and a body to die for. She was neither too tall nor too short. To sum up she was gorgeous and she could get any guy she wanted. I knew she would have no trouble snagging this one._

"_Well, then, for his sake, I hope he's in our year then too!" I snorted. "Come on we need to go or we'll be late for registration."_

"_One minute, then we can leave at the same time as him. Look, he's nearly finished!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But if we're late…"_

"_Don't be such a prude. You can be late for once in your life."_

I smiled. We hadn't been late and Jen even managed to accidentally on purpose bump into him, while I was still putting my tray away. It wasn't until Maths, last lesson of the day that I got a chance to talk to him myself.

"_See ya then!" called Jen. "Enjoy top set Maths."_

_I laughed. I couldn't get over the irony that if I was human our roles would have been reversed._

_In the classroom, everyone was chatting, getting their books out in preparation for the lesson. I sat by myself, like usual. Jen was the only one brave enough or stupid enough to sit with me. But she had loads of other friends who would occasionally consent to be near me._

_Suddenly I noticed that the new guy had entered the room._

_I chuckled to myself. He was in our year then. Jen would be pleased._

_And also insanely jealous that she wasn't in top set and I was. I would just have to offer to introduce her or something if I got a chance to talk to him. I snorted. It was, highly unlikely I would ever exchange more than a few words with him. It wasn't like I was popular and he had that look that immediately screamed cool to the world. He would have girls lapping at his feet._

"_Alright class settle down now. We're carrying on with the work form last lesson. And you are?" Ms Fox turned to the new boy in her usual direct way._

"_Matthew Porter, miss, I'm new here."_

"_Oh, yes well, you'd better sit down. There's a seat by Lucy. Lucy, will you make sure he knows what he's doing?"_

_I groaned, too low for human hearing, and then nodded my head. It looked like my prediction was wrong. He was probably an arrogant idiot, who thought he knew more than he actually did._

_Matthew dumped the books Ms Fox had just given him on the desk then sat down, shrugging his bag off his shoulder. His blood caused slightly more than the usual pains of being in such close proximity to a human, but it wasn't so bad that I couldn't resist it and it didn't even cause me to be curious about him. A little difference in appeal was natural._

"_Hi Matthew." I said, cringing at how formal I sounded._

"_Ugh. Please, call me Matt."_

"_Gladly."_

"_Hi Gladly!" he grinned._

_I laughed. "Actually, it's Lucy." I corrected, still chuckling._

"_I know, I heard. Now what are we doing?" _

_He was very good at Maths. He told me he'd already done most of it and so it was easy. He was almost as quick as I was and soon caught up with the rest of the class, though it wasn't really that hard._

_Normally I found Maths incredibly boring. Once you grasped the basic concept it was just a matter of practising to remember it, which was pretty pointless for me. I'd also understood it three schools ago. But that lesson was the best one I'd had all year. At the end I realised I didn't want to introduce Jen to Matt. I didn't want her getting her claws into him. I'd seen the messes that were boys after she'd grown bored and discarded them like objects._

_I didn't want that happening to Matt. But why? That question kept me preoccupied all night. Why did I feel so protective of him, especially from Jen?_

The pain was building. Had I known, then, what would happen? No, I can't have. And even if I had, would I have run? Of course I couldn't answer that. I could never have guessed what was to come, and I was too selfish anyway. I never tried to run even when I endangered his life…

_In the end I decided it was because he was so nice and completely opposite to what I thought he would be like. He was funny generous and not scared of me at all._

_I didn't let on to Jen that I sat next to him when I informed her that he was indeed in our year, but she found out anyway. She had spies everywhere. She was angry for that but I calmed he down by claiming I didn't think it was that big a deal as I had no interest in him in that way._

_But that was a lie. Maybe I wasn't quite there yet, but I was certainly intrigued by him. I spent longer than necessary checking out his family and seeing what he liked to do. I suddenly found myself having an interest in cars when I heard that his favourite sport was racing. But I resolved to keep my feelings to myself even if it meant I turned into a bit of a stalker._

_Anyway, after that I couldn't keep Jen away from him. She devised elaborate plots to get near him and to get to know him, flirting endlessly. But to my immense relief, he didn't seem interested. However I was still not going to –_

A twig snapped very close by and I suddenly became aware of heavy breathing. I froze, checked I was still invisible then silently went into my crouch while I waited to see who or what was nearby.

**What do you all think? Please review as it makes me feel better and may mean the chapters are published quicker!**


	12. Chapter 11 The Full Story 1 Attraction

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long to be published! I have been having trouble with writer's block and where to take the story next. But it is now up and i can start on the next chapter! Yay!**

**I only own Lucy, Matt, Jen and the plot. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

Chapter 11 – The Full Story 1 - Attraction

Seth's POV

After Lucy vanished, Bella expanded her shield immediately, as far as she could, trying to see if Lucy was still around or not. Apparently she'd tried it yesterday, when Lucy had disappeared to take in all that new information and Bella could tell if she was under it.

"Nope, she's gone." She reported, "Out of range, anyway."

"She needs some time alone anyway," said Edward, "That was a big slip she made."

"You mean this Matt person?" I asked abruptly. "I take it he was her boyfriend?"

"I believe so," concurred Edward, "but it's hard to tell. She seems to be naturally gifted at blocking my abilities." He was looking at me, with concern etched on his face. "Look, Seth, it appears that she cared about this guy very much, but she left him for some reason, and she's here now, with you. That has to count for something."

"Yeah, but, she still liked him!" I knew I sounded petty and childish but the jealousy was overwhelming and I couldn't help it.

Bella came over and hugged me. I tried not to cringe away, or even wrinkle my nose, even though it was burning. Over the years I had desensitized a bit, but in the close proximity, that didn't matter.

Luckily Bella drew away quickly, keeping the hug short. I had a feeling she had been almost as uncomfortable as me.

"Seth," she said, "Lucy is your other half, your soul mate, the one you're to spend the rest of your life with, like Edward is to me. Remember the problems I had with Jake and him before Jake imprinted on Nessie? Jacob loved me because he hadn't met Nessie yet. Maybe Lucy liked this guy because she hadn't met you yet."

"Lucy's a vampire." I replied dully, "They don't change easily. She's never going to like me anyway; we're enemies. I was stupid ever to think it."

"Aw, come on Seth, she will like you –" Bella began.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I interrupted "Subject closed"

We sat there for a few minutes before Alice tentatively broke the silence.

"Do you think she'll come back? It's just I really enjoyed shopping with her today and I would love to go on frequent trips with her…" she trailed off, realising it probably wasn't the best time.

"Well we have no way of finding her," said Edward, "We don't have the faintest idea where she is. Even then I don't know how we'll persuade her to come back. A slip like that – she knows we'll be curious and she's made it clear that she doesn't want anyone to know about that."

While Edward was speaking I realised I did know, roughly, where Lucy was. She was the centre of my universe, the gravity that kept me here; of course I knew where she was.

"I can find her." I said bluntly.

They all turned to look at me.

"She's my imprint. I always know where she is." I explained.

"Do you think you could find her?" Alice cried excitedly.

"What happened to 'Leave her alone' and 'give her time'?" I asked. I didn't really want to find her. I didn't want to know about this Matt guy.

"Well, by the time you've found her, she will have had at least half an hour, if not longer to have composed herself. You should be fine." Assured Edward with a smile that told me I had to get over my jealousy and reluctance to hear about her past life. I was the only one not curious but unfortunately I had to give into popular demand.

"Fine," I grumbled, "I'll go."

I reluctantly made my way outside and phased.

Jake was out hunting with Nessie.

_Hey, what are you doing?_

I quickly replayed the events of that afternoon.

_Ooh sounds interesting. See you back at the house!_

I growled at him mentally, but he just laughed.

Our roles were completely reversed. Jake was the happy one and I was the one in a mood. However the prospect of just seeing Lucy again meant that with every step I took towards her my mood lightened.

I slowed to a walk as I got closer to her. I didn't want to disturb her and make her jump.

A short way up ahead I heard a dry sob stifled but still distinct. I hastened forward, hating to hear her upset but in my anxiety to get nearer to her, I didn't look where I was going and stepped on a twig, snapping it. I froze, all too aware of my heavy breathing and decided to phase back.

_Good luck bro. _thought Jacob, sensing my apprehension, _you'll need it!_ I could tell he was grinning all over his stupid wolf face but I resisted retaliating as I pulled myself back into a human form.

Still naked, I called gently "Lucy? It's Seth. Where are you?

Lucy's POV

A voice came from the place where the twig snapped

"Lucy? It's Seth. Where are you?"

I relaxed my stance but didn't move.

"Go away. I don't want to speak to you!" I cried.

"Trust me, if all you're going to talk to me about is Matt, I don't want to hear it." There was the sound of fumbling and fabric stretching. He was putting his shorts on. "But I'm afraid I can't leave unless you come with me. Then again, I'm not in any hurry; I can be here with you as long as you want." He came into the small clearing where I was and looked around, then sank down and sat on the ground at the base of the tree where I was crouched.

I looked down at him with respect. He'd spoken so matter-of-factly, yet he didn't push me at all. Not to be next to me, nor to push me into telling him about my previous lifestyle.

On an impulse, I jumped down to sit next to him, except I landed on him instead; my judgement was slightly off.

"Oof!" he gasped as all the breath rushed out of his body.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed rolling off him.

"That's ok." He said, still struggling to suck in air.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worriedly. I didn't want him to be permanently damaged. Or damaged at all, for that matter.

"Yeah, you just winded me." He reassured me, rubbing his ribs, "I'll be fine."

"If you're sure." I murmured, settling myself where I'd originally intended to land. Now that I'd ascertained that he wasn't too badly injured, I'd returned to the same reflective, reminiscent state.

Seth made a movement as though to put his arm around me but then decided against it. He realised that it probably wasn't the time.

As we sat there, the memories came flooding back, playing in my head and eventually, having plucked up the courage, I began to speak, telling my story, starting at the beginning, until…

_Although Matt never seemed interested in Jen, or any of the other girls that went out of their way to flirt with him, he couldn't resist their attempts forever. After a few weeks he agreed to go to the cinema with Jen but confided to me that it was 'as friends' so that she would lay off him a bit._

_Ha. I could have told him that would never happen, but he'd already agreed to go so I kept my mouth shut. The next Monday I heard two very different accounts._

"_Oh my God, it was so great!" squealed Jen when I asked her, "It was so romantic and although we didn't kiss I could tell he wanted to!"_

"_And are you going out again?"_

"_We're going bowling this Friday. Matt suggested we have a group of friends going but I hinted that I preferred it just to be the two of us, so I think it will be!"_

"_Isn't bowling better when there are more people?" I asked, smirking._

"_Not if it's a date!"_

_However in Maths…_

"_How was the cinema?" I said innocently._

"_Ugh, it was terrible! She kept flirting and calling it a date. She also dragged it out for ages. I tried to tell her I needed to leave but she wouldn't let me go. And I have to go bowling with her on Friday. Hey, do you want to come? I'll get a big gang together and we'll all go."_

"_Jen won't be happy with that!" I sniggered, unable to keep the amusement out of my voice._

_Realisation dawned on his face. "You've already spoken to her!" he cried, outraged._

"_Guilty!" I snorted, "And she has a very different idea of the success of your 'date'. She thought it was very romantic and that you wanted to kiss her!"_

_He groaned, running his hand through his hair exasperatedly, "Oh great. She doesn't get a hint does she?"_

"_Nope. Enjoy your relationship!" I laughed._

"_It's not funny you know!" he said indignantly._

"_For you maybe, but I'm finding it fricking hilarious!"_

"_Glad you're enjoying it." He grumbled._

_I stopped laughing with difficulty. "Look, if you're really not interested, tell her. If you want I'll have a word with her. You know, tell her she might be reading more into this than she should._

"_You'll do that?" he looked incredibly relieved._

"_Yeah." _Anything for you. _I added in my head, "if, and only if you properly breakup with her at the bowling, which I will come to by the way."_

_He stared at me, terror in his eyes. "Must I? We're not even going out properly!"_

"_That's not how she sees it."_

"_Fine." He sighed in defeat._

"_Great!" I grinned, sticking my hand into the air, "Ms Fox, what do we do when we've finished?"_

I pause. Seth patted my arm, rubbing my shoulder with one of his huge hot hands.

"You don't have to continue." He murmured.

"No. I want to. Just give me a moment." I took a deep steadying breath, and then continued.

_To say Jen took the break up badly was a major understatement. Even though I'd been telling her all week that Matt wasn't that into her, she wouldn't believe me, saying,_

"_You didn't feel the chemistry."_

_Of course she was mad at me too, for knowing that he was going to end it. She didn't speak to me for weeks, appearing every day with red rimmed eyes. I felt bad; I hadn't realised how into him she'd actually been. I also missed her; she was the only person apart from Matt who spoke to me, even if she was generally a bitch. The only nice thing she'd ever done was befriend me in the first place, although I had reason to suspect she had an ulterior motive. I tried to take her for face value though, and not delve too deep, it made me feel better._

_However I still had Matt to talk to, which I did with increasing regularity. I started sitting with him and his mates at lunch, who all accepted me readily. _

_Then one lunchtime…_

"_So Matt, when are you going to ask Little Lucy out then?" Little Lucy was the nickname I'd quickly been given as they were all taller than me. I wasn't exactly short at 5'6" but they were all having their growth spurts and so the smallest, Olly, stood at 5'10"._

_I held my breath, wondering what Matt would do, hoping for the best, fearing the worst. He blushed very slightly, not enough that the others would notice but enough for my sharp vampire eyes to glimpse. My heart lifted in happiness. He liked me, even if he wouldn't show it. He shot a swift glance at me then answered._

"_Now!" she pushed back his chair and knelt down in front of me. _

"_Lucy, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" he asked, grabbing my hand._

_Playing along I fluttered in a breathy voice "Oh my, I don't know what to say." _

_All the others were laughing and cheering, enjoying the joke greatly._

"_Say yes!" choked out Olly, still spluttering with mirth._

_They all took up a chant. "Say yes, say yes, say yes"_

"_Well then, yes!" I acted all excited and happy. The joking around meant that I couldn't take it seriously but I couldn't help hoping that it was actually real._

_Matt confirmed my hopes in Maths._

"_Did you mean it?" he said, out of the blue, half way through the lesson._

"_Mean what?" I murmured absently, working on the algebra questions we'd been given to do._

"_Earlier. At lunch." He sounded embarrassed._

_I looked up hardly daring to believe it._

"_Did you?" I asked, sounding slightly excited, and slightly hopeful_

"_Well yeah, yeah, I did." He looked more hopeful than embarrassed now_

"_Then, I did too." I said beaming. His grin was the same size, if not larger than mine._

_So, while Ms Fox was handing out marked homework, we exchanged mobile numbers under the desk, grinning sheepishly at each other. I'd never been so happy in my life._

I stopped, glancing at Seth fearfully. He had his fists clenched and was vibrating slightly, his face set.

"Everyone needs to hear this." He forced out. "They all need to know"

I looked at him, terrified. Just him, listening, knowing was bearable, but telling it with an audience…I wasn't sure if I was ready.

Seth's face softened as he stared at my petrified one, frozen with fear.

Better to only retell the first, relatively painless part, than the whole thing. And they all want to know."

"You're right." I sighed getting to my feet.

Seth jumped up too. "Let me just go phase."

I grabbed him, stopping him running out of sight.

"Don't leave!" I begged. "I need you! Besides I've seen it all already." I looked down, embarrassed. If I could have blushed, I would've, deeply.

Seth did though. "Ok I, uh, I won't leave. Just, uh, turn around then." I spun on the spot obediently. He took a couple of paces away, for safety, and then I heard him preparing for phasing.

A moment of silence then a thud of footfalls and a wet nose nudged me in the back.

How he knew where I was is a mystery; at that point I was still invisible.

I couldn't explain the relief I felt as I spun around to face the enormous wolf, knowing that he was near me, and supporting me throughout. In the same way, I couldn't explain the anxiety and panic that had almost overcome me when he was going to move out of my range of vision. I just knew that I needed him like he needed air to breathe, but I had no idea why. Maybe it was partly to do with the fact that I'd opened up my heart and told him something I'd kept hidden inside for six months as it ate away at my conscience.

I wound my hand into his sandy fur, but quickly withdrew it; his skin was burning hot.

"How come you're always so hot?"

He let off a volley of barks that sounded like he was laughing. I guessed he might what I'd just said funny.

"I mean temperature wise!" I said, rolling my eyes

He stared at me with his large black wolf eyes.

"Oh right, wolfy stuff." I said, feeling stupid, a rare occurrence nowadays. "Let's go already!"

He took off and I hared after him. I hadn't realised how fast the wolves could go. I put on an extra burst of speed to catch up with him and side by side we headed back to the Cullen house to tell them the full story.

**So Matt and Lucy are finally together! Yay! And Lucy is coming to depend on Seth! This is my longest chapter yet and i hope it was worth the wait! **

**Please review! It might mean i get the next chapter up a bit quicker! Thank you**

**Layla xx**


	13. Chapter 12 The Full Story 2 Love

**Im sorry this has taken so long to post. My only excuse is that this is my longest chapter so far and that it has been quite hard to write! so sorry for that. and thanks for being patient! **

**Also sorry for posting this twice. i was so excited about posting it the first time that i forgot to spellcheck so it was full of spelling errors. however that is now fixed lol**

**Disclaimer: i only own Non-Twilight characters and the plot. the rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 12 – The Full Story 2 – Love

We raced back to the house, as night fell around us. I hadn't realised how long I'd been out, how long we'd been out. Alice and I had got back from the shopping centre mid afternoon and now it was getting dark!

_Oh well,_ I mused, _it's not like I'm short on time._

As we got to the river, I slowed down, still unsure of whether I could do this, but Seth nudged me again with his nose, his aim uncannily accurate. I continued, already mentally bracing myself for the worst.

Just outside the house, I turned again away from Seth so he could phase back in privacy. When he was done I grabbed his scalding hand for reassurance. He smiled at me encouragingly (actually he was smiling at a point a bit to my left as he still couldn't see me. He didn't seem to mind though.) And we walked into the house together.

"Hey Seth." Bella greeted him, "Where's Lucy?"

I decided it was probably time to return.

"Here, I said, shimmering into existence, "I've come to…" I paused and drew in a deep breath, "to tell you about Matt. You ought to know, if I'm to stay here."

Bella looked surprised, "Come through to the lounge, we're all in there."

"Jake?" queried Seth as we followed Bella into the living room.

"Here," called Jacob, "couldn't miss such an interesting story!" he grinned at me and I smiled nervously back.

I scanned the room for somewhere to sit but all the seats were taken.

"Who are they?" I cried, panicky, staring at the new faces. There were two boys and a girl, all with the same russet coloured skin and short black hair.

"Lucy, I'd like you to meet the rest of my pack," said Jacob, "that's Leah, Quil and Embry. I figured they should probably hear the story too. Guys, say hi to Lucy."

"Hi to Lucy!" chuckled… I think it was Embry; they all looked very similar to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Seth.

"Can we get on with it?"

"Sure ba– I mean, of course. Budge up Leah; you can't take up the whole sofa."

"I'm not." She grumbled but moved up so that there was just enough room for us to sit.

Once everyone was ready, I started to talk. I went through everything I'd already told Seth, finding it easier in the retelling. Then I got onto our first date…

_For the first time ever, I was glad I'd got a mobile phone. I'd not seen the point as I had no parents to call and I'd just bought it to seem cool. The numbers under Mum and Dad and even Home were random ones I'd picked out from a phonebook and I never used them. I never let my mobile out of my sight, in case Matt texted, which he did, often. Then, after around a week we arranged to go to the cinema._

"_I hope that this goes better than your other cinema date!" I joked with him when I arrived at the cinema._

"_So do I" he replied fervently, grabbing hold of my hand and we walked in._

"_Sooo, what are we watching?"_

_He blushed, "I thought I'd let you choose."_

_I looked at the list on the screen. I hadn't really kept up with the latest films, not expecting to be in this sort of situation. However I saw a mild action-adventure one with a few actors that I knew so I thought I'd try that. It certainly pleased Matt._

"_This date's better already," he grinned at me._

"_Why?"_

"_Jen picked some god-awful romantic comedy. It was terrible!" he said as he paid for tickets. We'd agreed he could do that if I bought drinks and popcorn. At the time I claimed I wasn't thirsty and I'd just eaten, saying that I honestly didn't mind paying for him._

_I didn't pay much attention to the film, I just watched Matt from the corners of my eye, occasionally glancing at him as he munched on popcorn. He did the same and whenever he caught my eye, I gave him a small grin and pretended to turn my attention back to the screen._

_About half way through, he finished the popcorn as I only bought a small on his orders, and put it on the floor. I shifted as though uncomfortable towards him, careful not to breathe too much. I could normally stave off the desire when I was around him but I could never be too careful. I was feeding more frequently now, each time roaming further afield in an attempt to avoid suspicion._

_Matt understood what I was hinting at; he lifted the armrest between and put his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled up to him. He knew about my 'poor circulation' but I had also put on a long sleeve top to minimise skin contact._

_It felt so comfortable there in the darkened room, just Matt and me as far as I was concerned. I really liked him and knew he liked me a little at least._

_Our parting was a little less comfortable though._

"_Um, well bye then." He said as his dad's car pulled up outside the cinema, shifting from foot to foot._

"_Bye. I really enjoyed myself." I said sincerely._

_Me too." He sounded awkward and quickly got into his Dad's car as it pulled up._

_I smiled sadly to myself. He had wanted to kiss me but had bottled out of it. I knew it. I also knew that it was pretty much impossible for me to kiss him in any way. I still didn't know if I could control myself enough to avoid killing him if something did happen._

I stopped, uncomfortably. I had been right in a way to be reserved, but it still hadn't stopped me from…

"Go on, dear" said Esme gently, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah," agreed Emmett eagerly, "What happened when Jen found out? I bet there was a bitch fight! I love bitch fights!"

"I'll show you a bitch fighting if you don't shut up!" hissed Rosalie menacingly.

"Well…" I continued.

_Of course Jen would find out eventually. She was normally first to know all the gossip, and although I hadn't specifically told her, as we weren't talking that Matt and I were now dating, Matt asking me hadn't exactly been a private affair. But her reaction still surprised me._

"_You planned this all along didn't you, bitch"_ _she screamed at me when she confronted me after school. "You knew I liked him so you purposely turned him against me so that he would like you not me!"_

"_Jen I didn't –"_

"_Don't lie to me. Ugh, I knew you would do something like this! You're such a freak! No one can be that nice! You had to be scheming something! Especially being that pretty! You could have had anyone, but you had to pick the one person I really liked!"_

"_Well, I'm sorry! I yelled back, snapping, "I should have known that this wasn't one of your flings should I? Just tell me how exactly – by reading your freaking mind! Didn't it even occur to you that I might like him too?"_

_Jen stared at me, gobsmacked. She had frequently had a go at me for any inane reason she could think of but I had never attacked her back._

"_I can't believe you did this to me." She said quietly and walked off._

_I stood there for a minute, thinking about what had just happened and unsuccessfully trying to calm myself down. Some of what Jen had said jarred a bit. What did she mean?_

_I glanced swiftly around. Good, there was no one in sight. I disappeared and sprinted off after Jen. I watched her climb into her Mum's car, apologising for being late. Swiftly I jumped onto the car roof, at the exact same time as the engine revving, so they didn't hear the thud as I landed and quickly dug my hands into the roof, shallowly so they wouldn't see the indents._

_Luckily the car ride was short; I had to keep gripping harder to prevent myself sliding off and I was certain the finger marks would be visible in the roof of the car by now, when it turned left into the drive and the engine was killed. I jumped off and waited impatiently while they both scrambled out and Jen's Mum fumbled with the keys. I breezed past her as soon as she had opened the door and headed straight for Jen's room. I knew where it was as I had once been here on a sleepover, but when I hadn't returned the favour those invites had stopped. I'd never have been able to return the favour as I didn't own a house at all. My worldly possessions consisted of a mobile, school stuff, a few changes of clothes and my one luxury: a solar powered, state of the art, laptop. I had about a thousand pounds in the bank from the money I'd earned working in various waitressing jobs, as that was the only employment people my age could get._

_Jen arrived in her room a few minutes after I did, plopping her bag on her bed and turned on her computer. She drilled her fingers as she waited for it to load up fully then clicked on MSN. I moved behind her to see who she was chatting to. A couple of her other friends were on it as well, eager to know how the confrontation had gone._

_**Lolly265: sooo…how did it go?**_

_**JennyfaLuv17: well, I started telling her everything then lost it. I'm not actually sure what I said!**_

_**Alicatz92: Oh god! This is bad! What can you remember?**_

_**JennyfaLuv17: not much. I was too shocked that she started yelling back at me. But…**_

_**Lolly265: she started yelling back? That never happened before**_

_**JennyfaLuv17: I called her a bitch and told her I really liked him. I accused her of planning it all along and…**_

_**Alicatz92: I wonder why she did that.**_

_**Lolly265: wait but that's what she did though. That's not too bad**_

_**Alicatz92: any ideas?**_

_**Lolly265: maybe she likes him too.**_

_**JennyfaLuv17: no she planned it; she can't actually like him too. And I also told her that she just couldn't be that nice and pretty at the same time, so why pretend to be like that.**_

_**Alicatz92: you didn't! That's not good!**_

_**Lolly265: did she answer you?**_

_**JennyfaLuv17: No! That's when she blew up at me. Ugh it's my fault this all happened anyway.**_

_**Lolly265: why?**_

_**JennyfaLuv265: well you know when she first arrived we agreed that she was too good-looking for her own good which was bad for us coz all the guys would like her not us.**_

_**Alicatz92: yeah…**_

_**Lolly265: oh yeah, we decided that as you were most gorgeous of us you should become her friend and she could introduce you to guys and prove that actually she wasn't as pretty as you.**_

_**JennyfaLuv17: yeah and it worked as well. No one liked her until I stopped hanging with her. It was only then that Matt liked her! Bitch.**_

_**Alicatz92: oh deffo!**_

_**Lolly265: whore too!**_

_I sank to the floor, stunned. I'd always known that it wasn't purely kindness that caused Jen to be my friend but I'd never guessed her to be that calculating._

"I'd say! No one does that to my little sister!" interrupted Emmett loudly.

I jumped violently, head butting Seth's chin.

"Ow!" he complained.

"Sorry," I muttered as Emmett and Jacob burst out laughing. I'd been so absorbed in memories that I'd forgotten everyone was listening, even that I'd been speaking.

"Are you always like this?" Emmett asked through his guffaws.

"Like what?" I snapped. I didn't see what he found so funny.

"Well, you just head butted Seth. And before with the sofa."

"She fell on me earlier too!" grinned Seth.

Carlisle had started chuckling now "When we were hunting she almost ran into a tree and collided with Esme too."

Now everyone was laughing

"So I don't have very good spacial awareness! Sue me why don't you?" I snarled

"Are you always this feisty too?"

"Come back later and I'll show you how feisty I can get, dog!" I screeched at her, my hackles fully up now.

"Go on then," she snorted nonchalantly.

"Geez, Lucy, calm down!" Emmett said looking alarmed at my ferocity.

A strange calmness settled over me.

"Jasper…" I growled my voice as threatening as I could make it.

He was unrepentant. "You needed it. You can let out your anger later on some unsuspecting tree. Right now however, you should continue your story."

"My story. Right." I blinked unnecessarily, trying to focus. "Right, well… Wait. Emmett – SISTER?"

"If you're part of the family, which you are now, then you're my sister. Capiche?"

"Yeah," I agreed dazedly, half shaking my head in wonder. "Right, okay, um, right, my story. Okay well…"

_I escaped the house while Jen was having dinner. I didn't even bother undenting the car. I couldn't; I needed to speak to Matt. Desperately. I called him while running to his house._

"_Hello?"_

"_Matt? It's Lucy."_

"_Luce! Hey, what is it?"_

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_Sure. Uh, do you want to meet somewhere?"_

"_Actually, can I come over?"_

"_Course; I'll just ask Mum." He put the phone down. I held my breath in anticipation but a few seconds later "Sure, that's fine, when will you be here?"_

"_About five minutes!" I said as relief coursed through me. I slowed down slightly so that I wouldn't be too early._

"_Cool. See you in a few." He hung up._

_Precisely four minutes later I was ringing the doorbell. Hearing steps come down the stairs, I suddenly realised that I was still invisible. I reappeared as the door swung open._

"_You must be Lucy," greeted a woman in her mid-forties. She had eyes the exact same blue as Matt but her hair was chestnut, "I'm Sarah, Matthew's Mum. Come on in."_

"_Thanks for letting me come over on such short notice Mrs Porter," I said following her into the kitchen. "My parents were arguing again and I had to get out of the house."_

"_Ouch," came a familiar voice from behind me. "Not again?"_

_I spun on the spot. I had told Matt my fictional story that my Dad didn't work at home and travelled most of the time and my Mum basically ignored me and when Dad came home they just argued._

"_Yep," I rolled my eyes and Matt grimaced sympathetically._

"_Well, if you want to stay the night, pet, you're perfectly welcome to. Its no trouble." Offered Sarah._

"_No thanks, but it was nice of you to offer. Dad will want me home to go to a football match hideously early in the morning. You know, father-daughter bonding time." I pulled a face as though that happened all the time. The real reason I couldn't stay however was because the weather would be sunny in the morning before it clouded over in the afternoon. Sun and I obviously didn't mix. I couldn't be seen by anyone._

"_That sucks. Come through to the family room." Matt ushered._

_I followed him and saw a little girl and boy playing with Lego on the floor._

"_Joe, Ellie, clear off. I've got a visitor."_

_The kids took one look at me and ran upstairs. The instinctual fear of me was much more present in them than in Matt._

_He looked surprised. "They're not normally like that. Usually they'd stick around just to annoy me."_

"_I have that effect on people." I joked lightly._

"_Weird." He shook his head, "Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?"_

"_Jen. Apparently she was only my friend because I was too pretty. I would have told you tomorrow but my parents…" I trailed off._

"_That cow!" he exclaimed looking at me in disbelief, "How do you know?"_

"_She told me." I lied. The truth was too surreal and would take a whole lot more explaining._

"_Really?"_

"_Yep!" I sucked in a breath trying not to cry._

_Suddenly I was enveloped in a warm strong (relatively) hug. Matt rested his head on mine and just held me for several minutes breathing into my hair, until I had composed myself._

"_Do you know the real reason I moved schools? A girl, just like Jen completely mangled me. I dumped her because I thought we were getting too serious too quickly. I mean, we were only twelve for God's sake. But she obviously didn't agree because a month later I started getting hate mail. Of course I didn't tell anyone. I thought I could sort it out by myself. It was horrible and just kept getting worse. Eventually I cracked from the strain of keeping it quiet and confronted her. She told me I shouldn't have dumped her and that now I was paying the price. Then I told her that if she did this to all her exes she wouldn't go very far in life and she slapped me. I knew what I had said was cruel but she was being really spiteful. When I got home I still had a red hand mark on my face. Mum saw it and made me tell her everything. It took a while but eventually I did and we had to go see the Head. I thought it would end after that but it got worse. So I asked Mum if I could leave, because I couldn't take it anymore. So we did and here I am."_

"_Oh my God," I breathed, "that's horrible." _

"_Yeah," he shrugged, "But I got over it. But that's why I didn't want to be Jen's boyfriend. I didn't want to be anyone's boyfriend, but especially not Jen. She reminds me too much of Hannah. Heck I was even reluctant to ask you out! You don't mind if we take it slow though do you?"_

"_Of course not. Slow is perfect for me! I'm not one of those fast-movers you know!" I grinned wryly. Little did he know that I barely moved forward at all._

"_That's why I like you so much," he said softly looking down at me. "You don't get scared away by my demons and you're considerate. You also don't make false promises. You know, most girls would have said I will never hurt you like that or something."_

_I gazed into his eyes. "I can never promise that. I will always try my hardest not hurt you, but I can't promise." I replied seriously, intensely, attempting to get my point across. He pulled me back into his body, oblivious of what I was trying to say. He also seemed to be getting uncomfortable standing for so long._

"_Shall we sit down?" I suggested._

"_Yeah, alright. Do you want to watch TV/"_

"_Sure."_

_He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and flopped down on the sofa. The twins came haring down the stairs yelling,_

"_TV, TV!" and threw themselves on the sofa, landing in a heap. As the sofa was now full, I settled myself at Matt's feet. He started playing with my hair while channel hopping, looking for something to watch._

"_You don't mind? He asked, as he settled on a Doctor Who rerun. "It's what these two are allowed and not too terrible."_

"_No probs," I replied, resting my head against his lap as he continued playing with my hair. It was long and thick and I could never tame it so I always left it as it was – curly. But it felt really nice when he played with it; soothing and relaxing._

_We watched the Doctor blow up a few Daleks for a while then his Mum called them in for dinner._

"_Do you want anything, dear?" she asked._

"_No thanks. I'll be given a feast when I get home. Trust me I won't be eating for a week after that, so best not."_

"_Very well then, but come and sit down with us anyway."_

_I watched as everyone tucked in to the dinner of fish fingers and chips, accompanied by peas. Matt was really helpful to his Mum, playing silly games with the twins to make them eat everything._

_After the meal I helped Sarah wash up then claimed it was time for me to leave._

"_I'll take you," offered Sarah._

"_No but thanks. My Dad will be here in a minute."_

_Matt took me to the door. "Well, goodbye." We hugged awkwardly. A random car drove by._

"_That'll be Dad. He gets lost in Tesco. I'll go and catch up with him." I rolled my eyes as I jogged down the path. Matt waved and I waved back until he went back inside. Luckily it was now dark so no one could see me as I raced off to the abandoned warehouse that I occupied when I wasn't hunting._

_Next Monday in school, Jen glared at me all day. I did my best to ignore her but we were in seating arrangements in class and as my surname was next to hers in the register I had to sit next to her quite a lot. The only relief I had was when we had Maths. My step lightened as I made my way towards the classroom, not only because I was away from Jen. Matt would be there too!_

_He was already there when I arrived._

"_Hey," I greeted_

"_Hey." He looked nervous, "I've got something for you."_

_I looked at him curiously, tilting my head to one side. He held out his hand. On his palm was a pair of earplugs._

"_So you don't have to listen to your parents arguing," he explained mumbling and looking at his feet._

_I took them and looked at Matt in awe as cosmic events started happening to my long quiet heart. That one small thoughtful gesture caused me to tumble from the cliff. Or maybe I had already fallen and had just landed. It was irrelevant how it happened. In that one moment I fell unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Matt._

**What do you think? Is it too quick/too slow for her to fall in love? did you expect it? what do you think will happen next? a sneak preview will be for anyone who guesses correctly!**

**unfortunately school starts again on thur so time for writing will be severely restricted! this means that updates will be fewer and further between. i can only ask that you be patient and review because they always make me write faster!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks very much**

**Love**

**Layla xx**


	14. Chapter 13 The Full Stroy 3 Death

**Sorry it so late! I have a ton of excuses all of them lame! (See below for them)**

**I only own non Twilight characters and the story line. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 13 – The Full Story 3 – Death

Lucy's POV

I looked up. Everyone was staring at me; one expression mirrored in every face. It was a mixture of disbelief and pain. It seemed like most of them had guessed, or part-guessed what was coming next.

Edward knew. His face held more pain in it than anyone else, but there was also sympathy there. I wondered why that was. I knew the reason for the agony in his eyes and the torture in his expression, though, as the memories flew through my mind. Jasper couldn't have had it easy either. He seemed frozen to the spot, anguish etched into every inch of his body, yet determined to hear the end of the story. I was getting close now and with every word it got harder to speak. But I had to carry on. In a way it was a release, smoothing out the sore ragged edges, and only with reaching the end could I fully move on.

I had to carry on. Take those who were listening with me to the bitter end. So…

_I couldn't behave any differently around him, even if he was now the reason for my existence. I had to pretend that I just liked him. Fifteen (of thirteen as I was claiming) was far too young to be in love. The only couple I knew of around that age were Romeo and Juliet and look what happened to the._

_Anyway Matt didn't share my feelings. He liked me but it was far too early for him to fall. He was a human, in a way his feelings developed more slowly than mine. But his would also change more quickly than mine, for I knew that I would love him for the rest of my existence, no matter what happened._

"_Yeah, they were a stupid idea," he said abruptly, breaking my out of my reverie._

_I realised I just been staring at him, not answering him._

"_No!" I burst out, "They were great. Really thoughtful. Thank you so much!" I winced: too intense_

_Fortunately he didn't seem to notice and we sat down as the lesson began._

_I tried so hard to act the same as I had always done with him, but I found I spent more and more time just staring at him. How had I ever seen him as 'nothing special'? Now his face was beyond perfection. He was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. However, because I spent most of my time gazing at him, I didn't really pay much attention to anything else. This meant that my special awareness or lack of it increased tenfold. As a human Mum had joked hundreds of times that my middle name should be 'Oops' as that was the word I used most, normally after an accident I'd had. I was an expert at knocking things off shelves and toppling piles and I had been normally bruised or scratched in various places. Unfortunately now the objects ended up in a worse state than me. I knew of no other vampires who were like me yet I guessed it was just so much part of who I was that I couldn't be the graceful vampire I so wanted to be._

_The reason I was so mesmerised by Matt's face was partly my new found love, but it was also because my time was limited. Summer was fast approaching and as the days got longer the weather got brighter. Over the past few years it had been wet instead of the usual sun but I'd had a feeling this year would be different._

_I was right. I was soon missing school on a regular basis and my 'illnesses' were getting rarer, my excuses more inventive. I could only have a cold so many times in one summer. My 'Dad' took me on a few trips too but I was quickly running out of ideas._

_Matt complained that he missed me. we had only had a few out of school dates since my unexpected arrival at his house almost two months previously now, and he was seeing me less and less at school. We arranged a date for one Saturday when we were both free. _

_After I'd hung up from making this arrangement and I had lied through my teeth yet again, I decided that enough was enough and I would tell him everything. I trusted him not to tell anyone else and I knew that he would, if not believe me, then at least accept what I was saying without calling me crazy._

_Unfortunately that Saturday was very sunny too. But I couldn't not see Matt. So very early that morning I went to his house until he walked to the bus stop. Perfect, I knew what to do._

_There he was standing there, looking so perfect. My heart ached just to look at him. How could I feel so strongly about one insignificant human? Surely I was too young at fifteen? It didn't matter anyway. All I knew was that I loved him and today I would tell him everything, including my feelings. _

_I steeled myself, "Matt" I called softly form my hiding place in the trees. I was so glad he lived far enough in the country that there were trees, even if it meant he had quite a long commute to school and an even further one to the shopping centre, meaning we couldn't meet all that often._

_He turned around; scanning the undergrowth, then looked back, muttering_

"_Must have imagined it."_

_I cursed under my breath; I'd forgotten how feeble human eyes were. _

_I stepped out from out of the trees, being careful to keep in the shadows. Even so I could see that I was glistening slightly. I winced; it was highly irritating that the one day that I wanted it to be cloudy, it had to be the hottest day of the year. Although I supposed it might make Matt more likely to believe me when I exposed my true self. _

"_Matt" I called again, "Over here"_

_He turned and this time he saw me. His beautiful blue eyes lit up and he broke into a grin, but I could see that he was also confused._

"_Lucy! What are you doing here? I was just on my way into town to meet you._

"_I couldn't wait to see you" I replied truthfully, "but I also have to tell you that I can't go into town today. My mum is there and she thinks I'm at Lauren's house for a sleepover. She'd kill me if she found me with you" This didn't quite ring with the story I'd given him about my parents but I guessed I could say something about focusing on work, not a boyfriend an being too young for that._

"_Oh right. Though you could have texted me, you know"_

"_I'm all out of credit. But anyway I still wanted to see you. Why don't we go for a walk in the woods instead/" I suggested, indicating behind me._

"_Ok then," he said a glimmer of anticipation in his eyes. I could see what he was thinking as clearly as if he'd yelled it out. Today, after nearly five months of knowing each other and three months of dating, he would kiss me for the first time._

_That made me nervous; I wasn't sure I could control myself. _You can _I told myself, _if you can lay down your life for him you can keep control.

_He stepped towards me and I automatically stopped the flow of air to my lungs. I trusted myself – just – but I couldn't slip up today, not the day I had decided to tell him everything…_

_I turned and we walked into the woods together, chatting about nothing. It was one of the things I loved about Matt. I could be more myself with him than anyone else, humans and vampires alike._

_After we'd walked some way into0 the wood, I slowed and Matt stopped next to me. I still couldn't see a way of telling him but I had to at some point. I was also very nervous about how he would react._

_Matt studied my face as I looked at him mutely, unsure where to begin._

"_Seeing me wasn't the only reason you wanted to meet up today was it?" he asked shrewdly._

_I shook my head, dumbfounded, "How did you know?"_

"_Your face." He said briefly. Suddenly he also looked nervous. "There was something I wanted to tell as well actually."_

"_What?" I asked; curiosity piqued._

_He hesitated for a moment, then shook his head, "Nah, its stupid."_

"_Ugh! I hate it when people do that!" I exclaimed "You have to tell me!"_

"_No, I don't __**have**__ to do anything," he retorted._

_I rolled my eyes. "Fair enough, but you can't just do that and not tell me."_

"_I guess it is a bit harsh," he said, his face relaxing into a grin, "I wouldn't like it if you did the came to me."_

"_I might still," I said wryly._

_He smiled briefly, "It's not all that great a thing though. You look like your secret is life changing."_

You can say that again! _I thought while saying "Stop trying to change the subject!" and giving him 'a look'._

"_Damn, you saw through me!" he grinned at me_

"_Just get on with it"_

"_Fine." He took a deep breath. "I'm actually fourteen nearly fifteen, not thirteen!" he blurted._

_I frowned at him, "Is that it?"_

"_Isn't it enough? I'm nearly two years older than you!"_

"_Actually, I'm still older than you; I'm already fifteen."_

"_Uh. How? I mean; what?"_

_I looked at him "I am fifteen, pretending to be thirteen. I'll explain why later. But hw come you're in Year Nine?"_

"_Because of what, you know, did to me, I decided to redo that year. I was too, well, messed up to learn much while it was happening." He winced._

_I pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry about her. You'll never see her again." I murmured into his ear._

"_But Jen…" he muttered._

"_I can handle her," I said confidently, although inside I wasn't so sure._

_He pulled away slowly, breathing deeply._

"_Anyway, enough about me. What was it you wanted to tell me? Apart from the fact you're older than everyone in our year?"_

In our school more like_ I thought. I closed my eyes, running my hand through my hair, trying to order my thoughts. Where to begin?_

"_I'm not who you think I am, Matt" I said finally, opening my eyes._

"_You ARE Gladly aren't you?" he exclaimed "And I've been calling you Lucy all this time!"_

"_Seriously," I said through gritted teeth, so that I wouldn't smile at the old joke._

"_Luce, you know me, I can't be serious"_

_Reluctantly I stopped fighting and let the smile spread across my face. Matt grinned cheekily back._

"_I swear sometimes I'm talking to a five year old, not a fourteen year old!" I said exasperatedly._

"_Four actually!" he chuckled._

_Another look. "Be serious, please. I'm trying to tell you something really hard and you're not making it any easier."_

"_Sorry baby,"_

_I exhaled in a gust. "That's ok. I just don't know how to tell you. To be honest I shouldn't be telling you in the first place. And I have no idea where to begin!" I cried_

"_You're not what I think you are."_

_I nodded mutely, gazing helplessly at him_

"_But Luce," he said with a small smile playing across his features, "I knew that already."_

_I gazed at him dumbstruck, "You knew?" I whispered_

"_Yeah! I mean you hide it pretty well and I don't think anyone else knows but come on, we're going out. I spend a lot of time with you and when I'm not, I'm thinking about you. I was always gonna notice that you were different."_

"_In what way?" I forced out._

"_Well, your parents for a start. Never seen them, probably never will. I have a feeling they don't exist. You are always bloody cold, even on a day like this, so don't tell me its poor circulation. You never ever eat and you are never around when it's sunny; even today you keep in the shadows."_

"_Observant aren't you?" I replied flippantly. This time it was Matt's turn to give me a look._

"_Sorry," I muttered_

"_That's not everything you know and anyway, I should notice everything about. I mean, I love you."_

_If I'd ever frozen before, it was nothing to how I was now. I was literally a living (if you can call me that) statue._

"_Lucy?" said Matt, looking worried, "Lucy, are you ok?"_

"_You. Love. Me?" I breathed._

"_Well, I think so. I've never felt so strongly about anyone before. Even my family…" he tailed off. "Don't tell me I'm too young! I don't think you can be too young to fall in love!" he added suddenly, fiercely_

_I shook my head the tiniest amount, "I believ you. I love you too."_

_It was Matt's turn to freeze._

"_What?" I smiled slightly, "You didn't think it would be reciprocated?"_

_He blinked stupidly at me. I gazed back, not knowing what to say._

"_Your eyes…" _

"_What?"_

"_The red, that's not normal, why?"_

_It clicked then. He was changing the subject, so that he could deal with what I'd just said later._

"_It's part of my not being human." I said_

"_Not human? That sounds about right." A grin flashed swiftly across his face. "But if you're not human, then what are you?"_

_I said nothing, obliged by the law that, if brken would have the owrst consequences._

"_Olly says you haven't aged at all since you arrived a year ago, I guess that makes you immortal huh?" he mused; I saw no reason to cofirm or deny this thought._

"_Immortal; needs no sustenance that humans might. Maybe an alternative source?"_

_He gasped and looked into my face._

"_Say it. What am I?" I said in a low voice_

"_V-vampire?" I nodded once looking at him, gauging his reaction. Any minute now, I was sure he would run, possibly screaming._

_But he didn't; he satyed exactly where he was._

"_You kill people." It wasn't a question. _

"_I do. Is that a problem?" I sounded desperate_

_He put his head on one side, "Only if you do it unnecessarily. You don't do you?"_

"_No. Once a week to maintain control. It's natural for us. It's not like I want to be a killer!"_

"_Hey, hey, don't worry babe, I'm here for you. It's better now I know. I can help you," he came towards me arms outstretched for a hug. I stepped into his arms, breathing only shallowly_

"_Aren't you worried that I might lose control, being so close to you?"_

"_Hey, you haven't yet! I trust you babe. That's part of what loving you is all about."_

_I laughed hollowly. "If only I trusted myself."_

"_You don't? Come on you have to have better control than you think you do. You mix with us all the time. In fact I will put all my faith in you right now. I think its time for our first kiss."_

_I looked at him in alarm. "Are you nuts? I'll kill you!"_

"_No way." He said and without further ado pressed his lips to mine. _

_Immediately I flet his heart rate speed up and he breathed erratcially into my mouth. I couldn't help it; the smell, the proximity…_

I fell silent, unable to continue, my eyes pricking as though they were filling with tears.

"She lost control." Edward finished for me, in a deadened voice

* * *

Matt's POV

"No way." She wouldn't lose control. Not the one who loved me. Loved me! I couldn't get over the fact. It would possibly take days. But I knew that I couldn't live without her and I wanted her so much right now. So I did the natural thing, ignoring all the signals from my brain and kissed her as hard as I could on the mouth.

My body went into overdrive. I could feel my heart speeding up and my breath came in shrot gasps. Despite the fact that I was still clinging to Lucy as hard as I could she ripped herself away from me.

_Blimey, she's strong!_ I thought but then a searing pain came from my neck, so severe that I could barely think. I could feel my life essnce draining from me and just as I was about to igve up, I felt the mouth that was pressed to my jugular pull away.

"What have I done?" came a terrified voice. Dimly I recognised as Lucy's and heard her running away.

But then the fire started.

* * *

**AN: Once again sorry this took so long! I have been incredibly busy and struggling with writers block. Thirdly this is a VERY important chapter and I wanted to get it exactly right which is another reason why it took so long, I rewrote it about three times!**

**Anyway please review. I would say that I'm not going to add another chapter until a certain number of reviews but it wouldn't work like that because if I got the reviews I wouldn't have finished the chapter or something! Also I'm not that mean - I understand that poeple want ot read and not necessarily review. That doesn't mean I'm letting you off reviewing me! I still want them!**

** Anyway rant aside review please. They mean so much to me!**

**Love Layla xxx**


	15. Chapter 14 Grieving

**I only own whatever Stephanie Meyer hasn't come up with herself. Everything else belongs to her.  
Thats the last time I'm going to disclaim - I'm bored of it now. This one stands for the rest of the story. **

Chapter 14 – Grieving

Seth's POV

'She lost control,' finished Edward.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Lucy let out a wail, except it wasn't. It was an inhuman animalistic noise, the likes of which I'd never heard in my life and which covered me in goose bumps for the first time since I was fourteen. It was undeniably grief in its purest form and it cut me to the core. Lucy was horribly, dreadfully upset and I knew immediately that there was nothing I could do to help her.

Everyone shied away at the noise. The pack was having similar reactions to me and I wasn't surprised when Leah bolted for the door quickly followed by the rest, who at least muttered apologies as they went. I stayed, as did Jake but he told Nessie to leave as she was as bad as us.

Jasper closed his eyes in an attempt to calm her down, but Esme put her hand on his arm.

"No" she said, "She needs to let it out. It's healthier for her mind. Who knows how long she has bottled it up?"

Jas nodded, "I gotta go. Please?"

"It's fine." She assured him and he was out of the door as well followed by Alice, though she looked torn.

"We need to get her out of the house." Esme said, "So people don't hear her. I know it sounds cruel but I don't think this is going to end anytime soon."

"I'll take her," I offered. Skin and smell irrelevant, I just wanted to help her, and I could clearly see that she was beyond moving herself; she was sitting in exactly the same position as when she'd finished her tale except her eyes were wide and staring and her teeth were gritted.

I scooped her up into my arms and ran out of the door as everyone else had done before me, and took her from the house. It was hard to know where to put her. Too close to the house and everyone would hear her; too far away and they'd worry. Also should I leave her? Could I? I didn't want to but the noise… I sighed; I'd just have to wait and see.

About four miles from the Cullen house, away into the forest so no human could possibly hear her; I found a little clearing, with a large tree in the centre. I carefully set Lucy at the base of it. Her wail had now turned into a keening, but it was still loud. However nothing else had changed, she was unresponsive to anything I tried and it still cut me just as deep to hear her like that.

I stood next to her for a minute, dithering, but as I could barely hear myself think above the noise, I decided to leave, even could hardly bear it to do so.

After I'd left her, I phased to let Jacob know, then ran back to the house.

Unfortunately for them, Lucy could still be heard but it was more like a fly: slightly distracting but nothing more. I was glad, I could still hear so I would know as soon as she stopped, whenever that might be.

**2 Weeks Later**

"I'm really worried about Lucy. I mean, it's been two weeks now. Surely you can't grieve for that long?" I asked Esme anxiously, walking out into the yard with her, still hearing Lucy's high pitched wailing.

"Everything takes its own time; it'll run its course eventually." She replied, "Although I'll admit that two weeks does seem a little long. I'm a little concerned myself."

"What should we do?"

"There's nothing we can do, except wait. It will end, that I'm sure of."

Alice bounced up, as only Alice can. "Give it a week, I think she wil have finished by then. I know its vague but it's the best I can do. Both your futures are so entangled and she doesn't help herself with her stupid invisibility thing."

"It's not stupid!" I defended bristling, "I think it's really useful. By the sound of it she can even go out in the sun like that!"

"It would be more useful if she could expand it though; cover someone else. It's a better shield than Bella's." contradicted Jasper, coming out of the forest, causing Alice to squeal and jump on him.

"Yeah, well whatever." I said, not wanting to be near any form of PDA, "I guess I can give it another week. But no longer. After that I am going to find her and try to help her."

"Good idea," smiled Esme

" 'Kay, I'm outta here." I ran for the trees.

**1 week later**

"Alice, you said it would be over by now!" I growled at her

"I thought it would be!"

"Then why hasn't she stopped?"

"I don't know! All I know is that on Wednesday her future disappeared. I didn't want to tell you in case it came back again."

"Jeesh, Alice, why you didn't tell me, her imprint? What if something's wrong? What if she's been hurt?"

"We both know that she hasn't been hurt; don't be an idiot!" she snapped, "and just because your silly wolf thing caused you to imprint on her, it doesn't mean thst the rest of us don't care any less about her than you do!"

I growled properly this time, as tremors started running through my body. She didn't understand imprinting and if she thought that her coven of filthy bloodsuckers cared about Lucy more than I did, she had another think coming…

"Hey guys, chill. Seth calm down, buddy. Alice, imprinting isn't just about caring for the imprint but making sure that she's happy in every way. It's like, I don't know, gravity moving or something. The imprint is the only thing that matters. Don't underestimate that." Jake said, sounding unusually serious. He'd been good on his word about not giving orders, like Sam had but I still liked to obey them, out of respect. It's just that calming down at that point was a little more difficult than usual.

I concentrated on taking deep breaths, willing the tremors to slow, to stop. The red cleared from my vision and I was myself again.

Alice looked subdued, "Sorry Seth, I'm worried about Lucy too, and I'm getting stressed because of the whole lack of visions thing. I guess I should know better than to diss your freaky dog stuff."

"Don't worry Ali, I know how you feel. It's killing me that I can't do anything to help Lucy. I feel so useless. I guess I'm sorry too."

"No worries big guy."

"Aah, what a touching scene," came a familiar voice, yet one that I hadn't heard for nearly three weeks…

"Lucy!" I cried, spinning around to see her leaning against a tree, at the edge of the 'garden', a huge smile on her face, "I didn't hear you coming!"

"You didn't hear that I'd stopped screaming my arse off, you mean," she corrected, "that would be because you were having a yelling match with Alice." She raised her eyebrows, amused.

"I, uh, oh." I was speechless, feeling kind of guilty. I'd been listening out for silence all week and in the few minutes that I hadn't been she'd stopped. Oops.

"Lucy!!" the bellow echoed through the woods as Emmett came charging out of the house and knocked her flat. I leapt forwards myself, worrying that he'd squashed her.

"Get off me you big lump!" her voice sounded muffled under his huge size as she struggled out from under him. "I can't breathe!"

"You don't need to!" he laughed, "My little sister's back!"

"You sap!" she giggled, and heaved him to one side, standing up in one fluid motion. She caught my, still worried, eye and with a smile still playing on her face said "Don't worry about me, Seth. Remember, I'm indestructible."

I felt the anxiety slowly drain out of my body and I returned her grin with a small one of my own.

But we weren't alone any more. While Emmett had been goofing around with Lucy, as per usual, the rest of the Cullen family arrived, all beaming at Lucy, like she was the prodigal son returned or something. It irritated the hell out of me.

Lucy looked uncomfortable. "I've only been gone for a few days' guys. Its not like it's been ages, right?"

"Luce," I said gently, moving to her side, "it's been three weeks."

"What? But, I don't remember…"

"You were pretty out of it when I carried you there, honey. You weren't fit to notice anything."

"I, sorry guys. I didn't mean to do that."

"We know that. It was healthier for you to let go than to keep it all bottled up the way you did. I mean you feel better now don't you?" Esme reassured her

"Yeah, it's not playing on my mind like it was before. I mean I'm still devastated that I k-k-killed Matt and really guilty but I do feel better."

"Are you sure that he was dead when you left him?" asked Carlisle

"Yeah. His heart had stopped beating, for sure." Abruptly she changed the subject. "I need to go hunting. Will someone come…" she trailed off, looking pointedly at me.

"Sure." I said, "Lets go."

"I'll see you all later. And it won't be three weeks this time, I promise!" she joked as I prepared to phase.

"Bye!" they chorused and we took off.

* * *

**That was a bit quicker than last time! Hopefully the next one will seem like lightening speed! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up on Christmas/Boxing Day but it will depend on my crazy family. I will definitely have it up by January though!**

**This was a bit of a filler chapter as the next one will probably be but the plot is hotting up, and it will all get very exciting quite soon! :)**

**Review please! I only had one last chapter and that was by a regular! Please! I'll love you forever if you do! (in the same way that I love Twilight and chocolate - not freaky at all!) Anyone who does will also receive an imaginary topless poster of the Twilight guy of their choice! :D I'm afraid I can't give out real ones as I don't have one of my own :(**

**Looooooooooooooooong AN over. Review please!**

**Layla xxx**


	16. Chapter 15 Back to Normal ish

**Shorter chapter but out quicker than normal. I can't do it all! **

* * *

Chapter 15 – Back to Normal (ish)

Lucy's POV

Over the next few days, life at the Cullen house slowly went back to normal. Well I presumed it did, as I hadn't really had a chance to see what it was like before my outburst and consequent grieving. It was strange how I could now talk about it like it was no big deal. I still found it hard to discuss Matt but the others followed my lead and rarely mentioned him.

"So Lucy," began Emmett, about a week after I'd returned, "I'm curious. Your Mum used to call you Lucy Oops Porter?"

"Yes," I said guardedly.

"Because you don't have much spacial awareness, right?"

"Right," I repeated slowly.

"What else have you done because of this?"

"Um, well I had to leave one school about three and a half years ago because I wasn't concentrating on what I was doing, and put my hand out to catch one of these really big, heavy, modern glass doors, and put my hand right through it, smashing all the glass."

Emmett guffawed with laughter, joined with Alice's high pitched giggle and even Jasper let out a low chuckle.

"What?" I said indignantly, "I can't help it! It's just like when I landed on Seth when I jumped out of the tree or when I head butted him in the chin. These things just happen to me!"

"That sounds like clumsiness to me," sniggered Emmett, once he'd recovered – he'd burst into more gales of laughter from my other mishaps.

"It's not!" I defended, "Clumsiness is tripping over stuff and hurting people. Lack of spacial awareness is not knowing what is going on around you, which is what I have. That's what causes the accidents!"

"Sure, we believe you!" Emmett snickered.

"Do you want me to hit you?" I growled; he was seriously starting to annoy me now.

"Calm down sweet cheeks, I'm just having a bit of fun," he grinned.

"Well buddy, guess what? I don't agree!"

Suddenly I heard the door go, accompanied by the load wet thumping of a heart and the mildly repulsive smell of wet dog that signalled the arrival of Seth.

I flew to the door, bad temper already forgotten.

Seth had visited everyday over the last week and had stayed for hours. Whenever he had arrived, all the others had mysteriously melted away, giving me lots of time to have deep meaningful conversations with him. I didn't though; instead we messed around and took the mick out of each other. We were like brother and sister – our relationship was very physical, but not in a romantic way. I know that's what Seth wanted in the end, but he respected my wishes and I wasn't sure. At all.

I did want him to stay at the house constantly though; he was becoming my addiction and I was struggling to live without him even for a few hours. But even though his Mum and Bella's Dad had married about three years ago and wasn't as lonely as she used to be, she had got used to Seth living at home and he felt it was his duty to stay with her.

"I think he's just trying to score points against Edward for being most gentlemanly," stage whispered Bella when he explained that to me.

"Maybe he just wants to see his Mummy!" I replied

"I can hear you!" he'd called, causing us to collapse into giggles.

However it did mean that my nights stretched out long and empty, as everyone else stole off to have "private time". Fortunately it didn't happen every night and when it didn't Edward took it upon himself to teach me the piano, saying it was a good distraction for me. Personally I enjoyed it; it tested me in a way that I had struggled to find since I had become a vampire. Remembering which keys were where was no problem at all but moving my hands to create music wasn't so simple. However it was hugely depressing practicing by myself, while I could hear the others having fun in their own private worlds. So my free nights were spent roaming the woods, being careful of the boundary line, which Seth had pointed out to me on an early hunting trip with him.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you come home and meet Mom with me today?"

"Um ok, but she's all human, right?"

"Yeah but you'll be fine. Oh, yeah, Charlie will be there as well. Maybe we can get Bella and Edward and Nessie along with us. It'll be a party!"

"Won't your Mum mind?"

"Nah, she caters for the pack half the time. The other half, she's prepared to cater for them."

"That's not what I meant. We don't eat, remember?"

"She lived with two wolves for a couple of years. She's a tribal elder. She's used to the supernatural. And anyway, Bella has visited loads and Edward often goes along with her. So she's also used to vamps visiting."

"Fine." I gave in, rolling my eyes at his obvious excitement. He was such a little kid sometimes.

"Hey Seth. You're a bit early aren't you? And whose this?" smiled Sue, as she peered around her son's broad shoulders.

I smiled nervously, proffering my hand, "Lucy, Mrs Swan."

"Please, call me Sue." She said, taking it and shaking t warmly, then pulling me in for the traditional European greeting of a kiss on both cheeks. She was totally unaffected by my temperature or even the fact that I could kill her at any point. "I've heard so much about you. Seth can't stop talking about you."

"Yeah, he never shuts up. It's so annoying, especially when I can't clamp my hand over his mouth to shut him up." Leah smirked as she walked in from the kitchen

"Because you can't catch me!"

"I can beat you in a race any time bro, I just don't bother 'cause you're too slow so it's boring!" she snarled back.

"Children! Anyone would think that you aren't part of a pack as well as blood related!"

"Why don't you all come through to our sitting room," asked Charlie, "instead of standing in the hall like a bunch of melons?"

At that we all laughed and trooped through.

The rest of the evening was very enjoyable and it resulted in me going there most nights and staying over. Sue was perfectly happy to let me sit in Seth's room while he slept, and pretty soon I became entranced by his inert form. Watching him was my new favourite pastime when I had nothing better to do, and I found that becoming more and more frequent as the others had their "own time" more often.

And so I found my life had returned to some semblance of normality for the first time in six months, though not in the way I'd ever have guessed. And I was happy.

I should have known it wouldn't last for long.

* * *

**So a cliffy...**

**What do you think? Shorter quicker chapters, or slower longer ones?**

**Review please!**

**Layla xxx**


	17. Chapter 16 An Unexpected Visitor

**Weirdly, this is my longest chapter. I totally didn't plan for that to happen. I guess it's just because I had a lot to write and it just flowed really easily! **

**Shout out to vampireaddict21 and HopingForLove for Betaing this chapter unofficially. And reviewing me faithfully! Love you guys!**

Chapter 16 – An Unexpected Visitor

Seth's POV

"Lucy?" Carlisle asked one afternoon, while we were watching 17 Again, a ridiculous movie where a thirty something guy wishes he was seventeen because he thought he threw his life away. I hadn't seen the ending yet but I guessed already that he would realise that he preferred being thirty something to seventeen. It was terrible but Lucy said it was her favourite movie so I happily put up with it while concentrating on Lucy herself instead.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering how you got changed. It's quite a difficult thing to do without losing control. I was wondering who it was."

"Oh, ok. It's not very nice though."

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine. I don't need to know."

"No, I don't mind. I mean if I can't tell my family, who else can I tell?" she gave a short laugh, though it was rather nervous and strained.

"Well I'm glad fell that way. Do you want mind if the others hear it as well, or would you rather they didn't know?"

"Again, I don't really mind. It would be nice if I had a bit of time to gather my thoughts though."

"I think they will probably be interested. If we meet here at about ten o'clock this evening?"

"Sure." Lucy turned back to the film and pressed the play button, as she'd paused the movie when Carlisle had first spoken. She snuggled into my chest and despite her temperature being uncomfortable, I found myself dropping off to sleep. Jake hadn't let up on the nightly patrols, insisting that Lucy slipping through our defences was precisely the reason why we needed to continue them. This meant that I spent most of time absolutely knackered.

My eyelids drifted closed and I thought dazedly, _I'll just rest them for five minutes..._

"You liked the film then?" an amused voice pierced my consciousness and I sat bolt upright.

"I'm awake," I muttered groggily, "Yeah, it was good."

"Seth, you can't fool me. You fell asleep in the first ten minutes. You didn't even get to see Zac Efron!"

"Sorry Lucy. I guess I'm just tired. It's not a very good movie you know."

"No, it's great. It's just that guys don't like it because it's a romantic comedy."

"It's not very funny though."

"You can't talk – you haven't even seen it!"

"I slept through it; that's good enough to know that it's not funny."

"Ugh, boys!" she moaned, rolling her eyes, "Matt was exactly the same when I made him watch it!"

"Exactly. He is a man of good taste then."

"Don't worry," piped up a voice that reminded me of an evil pixie, "We'll get our revenge. This weekend we'll all go shopping! And they can't claim that they don't need anything. I know for a fact that you don't have any sneakers left, Seth. Your Mom told Bella who told me."

"Aw, crap." I groaned, slumping in my seat.

"Come on, it'll be fun! We'll hit all the major stores at the mall, then we can go and have lunch or something. Well you can, anyway." Lucy grinned at me.

"Well, if you want to, I suppose I might be able to do it," I acquiesced reluctantly.

"Love ya!" she cried excitedly

_If only..._ "Sure Luce! Whatever you say."

"Anyways, I have something I want to show Lucy! Right now! If that's ok with you Seth?"

"What about it being ok with me?" Lucy said indignantly

"**You** will love it!" Alice said, "Come on!" she grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her upstairs. Lucy turned back, a pleading look on her face.

"I'll be right back," she mouthed, following Alice upstairs.

Presently squealing noises erupted from Alice's room, and I settled down in the sofa, wondering how long Lucy would coo over Alice's new designs, for that's what I presumed they were.

"Hey Seth,"

"Edward," I grunted

"Don't worry about Lucy. She's coming around. She may not love you quite yet but when she does, and Alice tells me that she will, it will be all consuming. Her feelings for Matt are getting less potent, as she gets over him and comes to terms with his loss. Be patient."

"Gee, you think I wasn't doing that anyway? Edward, I know more than anyone the value of patience. Remember Quil? Even Jake? We are the best at patience when it comes to our imprints."

"But earlier, when you thought if only...?"

"It was an idle thought. Nothing is going to come from it until Lucy is good and ready for it."

"Oh ok, sorry if I interrupted anything," he apologised with a grimace.

"No problems mate! Hey are there going to be any games of baseball anytime soon? I could do with something like that to take my mind off things."

"Emmett is gagging to take the jeep out again so I think the next big storm and we'll be up there. Tell Jake and the rest of the pack if you want. Maybe you could get the other pack into it as well? The games have really improved since you guys have joined in!"

"Seth, come on it's time to go to the dining room. And you are probably the one who should hear this the most!" Lucy exclaimed

"Good designs then?" I asked as I got up and stretched lazily

"How do you know...?"

"You both seem to be fashion mad, it can only be designs."

"Good point." She admitted.

Everyone had gathered round the table and even the pack was there, which seemed to surprise Lucy.

"How –"

"I phoned Jake; I thought he wouldn't be in wolf form today, because he was allowed private time with Nessie."

"Oh right," she blushed

"Ok, Lucy, when you're ready." Carlisle smiled at her once he'd done a quick head check.

"Um well..."

* * *

Lucy's POV

As I started speaking, the memories came flooding back...

"_I was walking along by the Thames, on the way home after meeting my boyfriend by the London eye, where we'd spent the day acting like tourists. It was winter and I was hunched against the cold with my portable CD player in, oblivious to my surroundings. I was hurrying, over the past few days I'd kept getting the felling like I was being watched, and I just wanted to get home to see my family._

"_All of a sudden I was whisked away, faster than I thought possible. Everything blurred around me and I was terrified. My heart sped up and my captor, as though he heard this, chuckled softly._

"_The high speed journey was brief, although horrifying, but the worst wasn't here yet; I could feel it. I wasn't wrong; I felt the cold sting of teeth, pressing against my wrist, before I blacked out. Not for long though; the fire that began in my wrist spread quickly and I soon became oblivious to my surroundings. It was then, I believe, that my clothes were removed and smeared with my own blood that they'd taken without consuming, then thrown into the Thames to be discovered by the police a couple of days later._

"_I only knew when the fire started to dim and I could then feel my naked flesh pressing against the wood table as I flailed about, begging for it to stop. In the end my heart gave out quickly, and I was very confused. Was I dead? How could I still be conscious without a beating heart?_

"_I opened my eyes. It was amazing; I could see everything. My old eyes were so dim! I gazed around me, sat up. There was nobody there. I looked around again. I was right! Then I realised that I wasn't wearing anything. Again I searched the room, and I caught sight of a chest. I dashed over to it. Yes! There were clothes there. I pulled them on; they were far too big for me, a size twenty, when I was a slim eight. But it covered all vital areas, so I wasn't too fussed._

"_My throat was burning very dryly. I needed a drink. But coke didn't appeal to me. Blood. The word crept unbidden into my mind, but it felt right. That was what I needed. In my earlier sweeping of the room I'd noticed a door. I went over to it but it was locked. At that point I didn't know that I was so much stronger than I used to be. I could tell I was fast. I ran around swiftly, too swiftly, yet I could see everything still. That distracted me for a few minutes but not for long. The burning in my throat was getting stronger. After a few minutes it was all I could think about. I had to have blood. I went over to the door, but at that point it opened and a man and a woman came in. they were carrying a bottle and in it was a dark red, viscous liquid. It was all I could focus on. _

" '_Where is she? Are you sure you locked the door?'_

" '_What do you mean where is she? Of course I locked the door. It has been nearly four days. I knew she'd be coming around soon. Wait, she's not here! Lucy? Lucy!'_

"_I looked between them, confused. I didn't know at that point that I was invisible. I could still see myself, but they were oblivious to my presence. But unfortunately that didn't hold my attention for long. That bottle commanded me. Quicker than thought, I grabbed it and uncorked it with my teeth before draining it in a few quick gulps._

"_The vampire couple stared. It must have been strange to them, to see a bottle full of blood uncork itself and drain of liquid which then vanished into thin air._

" '_She's invisible.' They breathed, in unison._

" '_What?' I screeched, yet my voice sounded like bells, like a choir._

" '_Lucy? Um, could you possibly just try to become visible?' said the woman. She was beautiful, her skin was pale white and her eyes were crimson. Her hair was black and very long, all the way down to her knees, but at that point, was pulled up into a large scruffy bun._

" '_How do you know my name?' I cried_

" '_We followed you. 'The man explained, 'We had to make sure that our new daughter was perfect.'_

"_It transpired that the couple were very family orientated and had wanted a child, but as the Immortal Children were banned and they didn't want to do anything to upset the Volturi, they decided to get a young, but not too young, teenager. Me._

"_Except I wasn't very cooperative .Even for a young vampire, I was exceptionally volatile, distractible. As a human I had been going through puberty and the hormones kind of stayed with me, I guess. I am still easily distracted and well, you've all seen my temper already. It didn't help that I was a redhead and we are known for our tempers!_

"_The strain of keeping me was too great and they dumped me after a couple of years. It had been especially hard in the first few months because I still couldn't go outside. My power was still very raw and I had a habit of flickering in and out of view without even realising; not really the best way to stay unnoticed. They had to feed me and make sure I didn't wreak the building we were staying in. As I said, they dumped me after a couple of years, in the search for a more malleable child .I was glad, I resented everything about them, and the fact that they had taken away all my dreams. _

"_It was once they'd left that I started going to schools, pretending to be younger than I was to stay longer. I'd quickly learned how to restrain myself, because of my first few months of seclusion and not being able to satiate my thirst immediately. I now had control of my power, and I practised incessantly whenever I was nowhere near people. I learned to cover inanimate objects that I was carrying. I could already cover my clothes and as time went on I gained even more control over it. Now it is like flicking a switch." _I shrugged, ending my narrative.

I was met with silence and staring faces.

"What?"

"Wow." Stated Bella

"You've been through so much," breathed Esme.

"It's just my life. I guess I was lucky in a way, that there were people who looked after me when I was newborn." I shrugged

"Lucky? You've had a terrible time. That couple who dumped you as soon as you could fend for yourself, just because you are moody. I would never do that to anyone!" exclaimed Esme, "My poor dear, how could you be so positive?"

"I've never known any other way. The couple were hugely secretive and never met with any other vampires. So I've had very little communication with anyone except them since I was transformed. Humans didn't register with me, until Matt."

"I suppose so," Esme frowned, unconvinced.

"Oh!" Alice cried suddenly. We turned to her; her eyes were unfocused.

"What?" Emmett said, "Are we having our baseball match?"

"I believe we are," she said, "there's going to be a massive storm tomorrow night over town. It should be safe then."

"Yeah!" he yelled, punching the air.

* * *

"Seth?" I said as we ran towards the field where we would be playing baseball, "I've never played baseball before. I don't know he rules. I mean, I know it's like rounders but the specifics..." I trailed off as Seth rolled a massive wolfy eye at me.

"Yeah I don't understand, what do you mean? Will I be ok; am I worrying too much? Or what?"

He barked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

Suddenly he stopped, and phased back as I skidded to a halt.

"You don't have to tell me now, you know. You could wait until we get there."

"We are there. I thought I'd give myself some privacy to change back, it's just through those trees." He laughed, "Anyway, you will be fine. Emmett normally makes up his own rules anyway, and it's not like we play it professionally. Competitively, well that's a completely different story!"

He looked at me, grinning, almost smug.

"Good," I replied nonchalantly, "I wouldn't want it to get boring!"

His smile faded as I walked casually out into the field, and saw the others setting up bases. It looked exactly like rounders. I flitted to Esme's side.

"Could you just go over the rules for me please?"

"Of course. I forgot they don't play baseball much in England! Well basically, you have to hit the ball, and run around the bases. If someone catches the ball, you're out, if you don't hit it that's a strike. Three strikes and you're out. If someone tags the base you're running to, you're out. That's basically it. Oh yeah and you get a homerun if you run all the way around the bases."

"Don't forget you have to hit the ball in the area, diagonally from you," Seth spread his arms to demonstrate.

"Ok, got it."

"That's about it. There are loads of other more specific rules, but we generally ignore them.. Today there are going to be seven per team, although there are usually nine, and I am going to umpire. Otherwise they will argue all day about it," Esme added with a smile. I grinned back as she chose Carlisle and Emmett as team captains.

Carlisle started, "Edward."

"Gotta have my little sister! Lucy."

"Jacob."

"Alice, get your coat you've pulled!"

"Emmett!" she laughed, as she tripped out to stand beside us.

"Jasper."

"Embry; your name is practically the same as mine. That's good enough to get on my team!"

"Emmett, your reasoning gets stranger each time!"

"Leah."

"Bella, my other sister, get your scrawny butt out here!"

"Seth."

"Quil, the Quileute! I never get tired of that!"

"Unfortunately," Quil muttered, as he walked out and flashed everyone a smile.

"Nessie."

"Rosie, babe, you're up!"

She stalked out glaring daggers at him.

"What? I still chose you, even if it was last!"

As Rosalie replied scathingly, Bella turned to me and muttered, "What's the betting that Emmett only did that to get some hot making up later?" I giggled, and we moved to our places as Emmett had won the toss and we were fielding.

The game was almost exactly like rounders, which I'd always been pretty decent at, except obviously at super fast speed. The werewolves were surprisingly quick on their feet, even as humans, and Leah had a massive swing on her. Even so, the score was fairly low. Only two homeruns had been scored by the time we'd got them all out. I'd caught Seth out and helped get Jasper out by chucking the ball as hard and fast as I could to Quil who'd got him out at the final base. I was really enjoying myself, and could see what Seth had meant by competitiveness. Leah had almost cried when she'd been caught out by Emmett, and Seth scowled fiercely at me when I got him. I blew him a kiss back, causing him to smile, and Emmett to laugh out loud.

"Come on Luce, you're first up!" boomed Emmett at me, causing me to jump, as he was only about two feet away from me. I gave him a look, then jogged up to the box. Seth was pitching, and could see that he was hoping to get revenge right there and then. I decided I would show him who was boss.

"Strike!" cried Esme, as I took a purposely duff shot.

Seth was grinning cockily, and as he released the ball I gave him a small smile back, before slamming the ball into the surrounding forest, and I saw Seth's mouth drop open in shock. Then I was flying around the bases, faster than I had ever run before.

The ball slammed into my back and knocked me flat, over the final base.

"Safe!" Esme called, clearly, as I got up and shook the mud off. Unfortunately the ball hadn't fared quite so well; it had split evenly in two.

"Oops," I said, looking at it, "Not my fault!"

"Of course not dear; it could happen to anyone," she said over guffaws from Emmett and most of the pack, "we always bring a couple of spares, just in case."

Carlisle produced a spare and threw it to Seth, as Alice stepped up to take her bat. But she didn't even swing at the ball. Her eyes were once again unfocused.

We all ran over to her. Edward got there first.

"Who is it? How long, d'you reckon?"

"I don't know, maybe five minutes." She shot a look at me, then gazed into Edward's face, communicating silently.

He nodded once, then tersely announced, "Someone's coming, one of us." He left it at that although I had a feeling that there was more to it than that.

"Who is it?"

"No one you've seen before." Edward replied to Carlisle's question, putting a weird emphasis on 'you'.

"But there's no reason to stop playing?" Edward shook his head, again shooting a lightening quick look at me, "so let's carry on." Carlisle continued

"That'll be a strike for Alice," said Esme apologetically, "next ball Seth,"

Play continued for a few minutes, but it was tenser and less playful than before. Every so often Edward or Alice would shoot a glance at the trees and everyone would follow the direction of their eyes.

After exactly five minutes of uncomfortable play, Jasper who was furthest out, turned and gazed curiously into the forest, then ran to Alice's side. The wolves all came together, as a pack, and I clung to Seth. The Cullen's all stood around the pack, leaving enough distance in case of a need to phase quickly. Seth motioned for me to join them, and although I was loathe to leave his side, I stood by Nessie, thankful that she was at least close to my age physically, and we hugged, like sisters.

The sense of foreboding hanging over us was terrible, but fortunately we didn't have to wait for long.

About thirty second later, three vampires entered the clearing and stopped just in front of us. It was a woman and two men. I recognised them. It was the couple; what were they doing here? But then I saw the man hanging at the back, except he was more of a boy. The golden hair was so familiar, but the eyes, his eyes. So bright red, yet he was unmistakable.

"Matt," I breathed.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good, bad indifferent? Tell me please. It's so easy to review. You know you want to!**

**OK enough begging, so how about it? Quick AND long! And mega cliffy! Things are getting even more interesting!**

**Love Layla xxx**


	18. Chapter 17 Confrontation and Closure

**Sorry for the delay! I was going to post this on my Birthday on Wednesday as a treat to myself, but then I went to the cinema to see Avatar, and I still hadn't quite finished it then, and then I had loads of homework to catch up on as I didn't really do much, so this is the earliest I could do it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Confrontation and Closure

Lucy's POV

"Matt," I breathed

He smiled at me, but it was all wrong and all right at the same time. I studied him. He was too pale, way too pale. The planes of his face were sharper, more defined. He looked older, more handsome, if that was possible. Except for his eyes, brilliantly red, yet dreadful at the same time. He seemed to have aged mentally as well. The smile he gave me was too cynical, too sad for a fourteen year old, even one who was going to live forever.

I drank in his appearance, every millimetre of his face causing me exquisite pain, almost more pain than that of transformation, for he would never mean the same to me again. I had found Seth, and that had altered me irrevocably. I still love Matt, with every ounce of my being. And always would but it was like that didn't matter anymore.

Seth growled, seeming to shiver slightly as he did so, and I suddenly realised that this little epiphany that I'd just had, had lasted mere milliseconds; in fact Matt's smile was only just fading from his face, as he spoke

"Miss me, babe?" it was cocky, the same old Matt I knew, but it had an edge of bitterness that I'd never heard before, and hated instantly.

"I thought you were d-dead," I whispered, stumbling on the final word.

"I nearly was," he half-smiled mockingly, cockiness gone, "but your venom is powerful stuff."

I looked away ashamedly, "I'm so sorry," I reiterated, "I never wanted this to happen to you."

"Yeah, well stuff happens, you know. No one plans for everything."

"Lucy, you didn't tell me your boyfriend was deep as well as funny! Now I feel inferior!" Emmett said reproachfully to me. I vaguely heard Rosalie cuff him and hiss

"Not now idiot!" but all my attention was still focused on Matt. His face tightened considerably, and he scowled at the fact that they knew about him.

"Maybe we should move to somewhere more... private," he said pointedly.

Immediately Carlisle motioned for everyone to leave, and they began to move to the monster Jeep that Emmett had insisted on bringing with him. The pack followed suit. Seth stayed, looking overly worried, but I motioned for him to go.

"I'll be fine. I've got an edge remember?" he looked uneasy but turned and loped off with the others, leaving Matt, me and the other two vampires. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Does privacy mean nothing to you?" I snapped, for it was none other than the couple that had created me in the first place.

"But we want to talk to you as well," pleaded the woman, not moving

"Emmett!" I called, "I require your assistance. Please escort them back to the house. I will deal with them later."

He nodded once, and together with Jasper and Edward, manhandled them bodily to the Jeep. It roared off and we were alone.

"Wow that was so cool! You sounded like a princess or something. You were so snooty. Are you always like that?"

"Of course not!" I replied, horrified, "I just wanted to talk to you. Emmett's more like my big brother!"

Suddenly Matt stopped grinning, "And that over protective one that stinks like a wet dog? Is he a brother as well?"

"No," I murmured softly, "he's not."

"Gosh, you move quickly don't you? It's not even been a year and you're already shagging some other bloke? That's low." He sounded disgusted at me.

"It's not like that!" I protested, upset that he would think that of me, "You know I'm not like that!"

"Do I though? I wasn't aware I knew the first thing about you. Everything that you told me was one big lie!"

"No it wasn't" I said feebly, but Matt continued his rant without even pausing for breath.

"I put aside the fact that you lied to me about parents and the whole fact that you weren't human, because I realised that no one would believe the truth and anyway it would cause loads of complications, but if you loved me even a fraction of the amount I loved you, then you wouldn't have lost control! You lied to me about that, and that is one thing I can't forgive."

I was stunned, he had so much anger and bitterness, and that was clouding his judgement.

"I have never ever lied to you about my feelings Matthew Porter. I love you still, and you should have realised already that we don't change that easily, so I will probably still love you forever. I will be candid about something else as well. My love for you is changing right now. Into a different type of love, I think. But I'm not sure. Something more powerful than either of us can control has come into play. Fate. Destiny, if you like. I have found the man I was supposed to be with if I had stayed human. And I'm truly sorry for you. Strangely enough I know what it feels like to love when it doesn't seem to be returned. I wish I could undo the past ten years as much as I'm glad I became what I am, because I met you. I wouldn't wish that undone, because those few months with you were the happiest in my life. It actually seemed to make sense for once, instead of being the pile of shit I had come to accept!"

"Oh, puh-lease, try telling someone who'll believe you, instead of feeding me a loads of lies!" he said scornfully.

"If you had any sense in that thick head of yours, you'd realise that I'm telling the truth. I only hid what I couldn't explain, and even then couldn't lie to you forever, which is the whole reason I told you about myself in the first place and got you into this mess. Please think logically for once!" I was getting really irritated at him, and was ready to fly at him at any second.

"Oh what, now I'm thick eh? Nice to know what you think about me at last!"

"Of course I don't think you're thick! If you're only going to listen to every other word I say then I'm not going to say anything to you, until you decide to listen!"

"I don't want to listen to you coming up with feeble excuses for what you did! It's probably just more lies anyway!"

"Yeah, because everything I say is a lie!"

"You got that right. Ugh, I don't even know why I'm still here!" he turned away in disgust.

"Why did you even come? If you hate me that much then why did you even follow me in the first place?"

"Did you not listen to me? I still love you, and I still wanted to see you, and I had a vague hope that you might love me too. I can see that I was wrong. You obviously didn't love me at all or you wanted be with someone else right now! Slut!"

"That's a bit rich coming from you! Despite the fact that you had been 'mangled' by that other girl, you still got over her pretty quick. And I wasn't the one that strung Jen along for a week!"

"No, you strung me along for several months instead, pretending that you liked me!"

"I love you. I will forever, worse luck for me if all you would ever do is yell at me and accuse me falsely!"

"How do I know it's false? All the evidence shows me that what I think is true!"

"Well you don't have very good evidence then!" I retorted, contemptuously.

"Oh yeah? And you have better I suppose?"

"Actually yes! I haven't touched another human since you. And only a week ago, I came out of a three week grieving lag for you! Because thought you were dead and that it was all my fault. I haven't been myself for six months and it's only in this last week that I have started to put the pieces of my heart back together after I shattered it myself! If you don't believe me, then leave, but I am done talking!" this time I turned away, and made to leave the baseball clearing.

"I believe you." The quiet voice spoke from behind me.

"What?!" I cried, spinning back again.

"I believe you," he repeated, "But, I mean, three weeks? Really?"

"Really." I said, cautiously, searching his face for lies, that he didn't really believe me.

But the truth was radiating from every inch of it. "Blimey, that's a long time. I guess my thinking was screwed up. But, bloody hell, so are you!"

"If you're just going to insult me –"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he amended hurriedly, "I meant that your life has been screwed up. By both of us. I'm sorry for what I said as well. I guess I never really believed that, any of it; I just needed an excuse for why you ran away. I still love you too. Truly. But what is it with that guy?"

"He's like, my soul mate." Matt's face spasmed in pain, and I continued, hurriedly, "I was supposed to move here when I was human, and Seth, that's his name, would've imprinted on me then, but vampirism kinda got in the way. So when I came here a month ago, fate worked itself out. Imprint is like knowing you're soul mate as soon as you set eyes on them. Only he and his pa- group of friends can do it."

"How? And you said that you still love me? How?" he looked confused.

"Well, yeah I do, but it's more like we should be best friends now. I mean, my lust for you hasn't gone yet but it is definitely less powerful than it should be and would have been a month ago, and was seven months ago."

"Do you feel that way about him? Oh and by the way, I know what you mean about 'best friends'."

"It's not like that. We have to be more friends. It's a restriction because of what I am. Wait, what do you mean, you know?" I asked, curiosity piqued.

"Well, when we were searching for you, we met this Irish coven, and there was a girl, Maggie and, well I thought I still loved you but I also couldn't deny that I was majorly attracted to her as well."

I grinned at him, "Best friends sounds pretty good to me!"

He grinned back, then hugged me, and I could feel that this was how we were supposed to fit into each other's lives.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you do when you thought you'd killed me?"

I started, surprised at his question. "Um, I ran away, as far as I could. I even braved the water and swam the Irish Sea to Ireland. I roamed there for about five months staying away from humans, because I couldn't face killing someone who might mean the same thing to another as you did to me. Then I met the Irish coven, and stayed with them for about a month but they couldn't understand my aversion to killing. I still hadn't drunk at that point since you, even though it was becoming very hard, and they told me that if I was this averse to drinking from humans, then I should come and talk to Carlisle here. So I jumped on the next plane and came here."

He gaped at me, "You got on a plane when you hadn't fed for six months? How did you not attack anyone? I can't even be around one human without killing them!"

"I wasn't really thinking about humans and I was holding my breath the whole way. I've always had good self-control because of when I was first created I couldn't control my power, and flickering in and out of sight is not a good idea if you want to stay inconspicuous." I smiled wryly, "I was locked in a room with no way out, and was vampire proof, so I just had to learn to wait and control my thirst."

"Sick!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "I wouldn't have thought you were one for using modern slang," I commented.

"At least I'm not stuck using slang from, I don't know, ten years ago!" he retorted with a grin.

"Funny. Just wait a few years, and you'll be the one that sounds out of date!" I giggled at the thought.

But Matt's face fell, and the bitterness came back, "That's the worst bit about this, isn't it? I mean the speed and strength and stuff are pretty cool, but I never expected that I wouldn't be able to grow up. That's always been a given, hasn't it?"

If I could have cried, my eyes would have been welling up. He was so like me, and I felt every ounce of his bitterness. People dream of immortality, not growing old and remaining young forever, but in truth it just separated you from the people you loved the most. In short it was crap, and every time I thought about it the more I resented it.

"I always wanted to grow up. I lived in a huge family and that's all I wanted for myself since I was about eight. Now I can never have that. It's been ten years and I should have married and had kids already. I still haven't really got over what could have been."

"Yeah." That one word summed how, all the bitterness we felt at the helplessness of the situation and we fell into a brooding silence.

"Wait, flickering? You mean you can actually become invisible? I thought they said that for a joke!"

"Yeah I can," I said, surprised at Matt's train of thought, yet he had always surprised me, so I was also used to it.

"Can I see?"

"Um sure." I said, then vanished, "Ta-da!"

"Again, sick! Could you make me invisible?"

I reappeared, "I don't know, I mean I can make none living things disappear with me, but they are normally quite small. The biggest thing I've done was my rucksack, because it would really conspicuous if I didn't. But I haven't tried with other people. Also it's actually quite disorientating; I always fell like I'm not quite part of reality anymore. It's kind of psychedelic, but not. I can't explain it very well. But you kind of feel detached."

With every word I said, Matt's eyes grew bigger. "That sounds like some serious thrills!" he exclaimed excitedly, "Please try!"

"If you insist," I rolled my eyes, "but you'll have to come here, and I'll have to touch your skin with mine. I may not be able to include your clothes. I don't know what will happen; as I said I've never tried this before. Um, I think we should have as much skin touching as possible; that makes it easier for me."

"Are you suggesting we get naked?" he said with a mischievous grin.

"No! I was thinking more just taking our tops off or something. Of course if that proves too distracting for you, we don't have to do it," I smiled angelically at him, after this, and his smirk was replaced with a brief scowl. He said nothing, just took his top off, mock glaring at me.

I quickly unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing and it fell to the ground.

Matt flashed to my side, "So how do we do this then?"

"Um, some sort of embrace? Remember as much skin as possible."

He wrapped his arms around me tenderly, as if embracing a girlfriend.

"Ok, this is awkward." I stated pointedly.

"Sorry!" he said, but didn't sound it.

"Are you sure you were attracted to Maggie?" I said sceptically, "Because at the moment you're not acting like it?"

"Well how else should I hug you?"

"Like you would another guy, duh!"

"Oh, right!"

He changed position, and I paused, clearing my mind and focusing on what I had to do.

It was quite tricky, what I was trying to do. It took me nearly three years practice to even cover my clothes with it. Now that was easy but I now knew how to push it away, but also focus on the areas of contact that the invisibility would spread from. Sort of. It was a bit more complicated than that but that was the basic idea.

I blinked, once then became invisible at the same time, willing with all my might that Matt would too, through the points of contact with our skin.

"Whoa, babe, stop already, I feel sick!"

I turned it off again, alarmed. Matt pulled away, staggering slightly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

I gazed at him anxiously; but shortly, he gave himself a little shake, and stood up from where he'd been crouching.

"Wow; that was intense. I won't be doing that again in a hurry!" he grinned at me.

"Sorry," I smiled back apologetically, but as I met his eyes, his expression changed to a frown.

"Why are your eyes, like golden? And I noticed the others were like that too. How come?"

"We have a special diet," I said enigmatically, then smiling slightly at his expression, I elaborated, "we only drink animal blood; that causes our eyes to be golden. It's a nicer colour than maroon isn't it?"

"You don't - humans?"

"Nope. I haven't touched a human since you. I couldn't feed off anyone else, knowing that they might mean to someone what you meant to me, and that I'd be the one to cause the same pain that I was feeling. That sounds really confusing, but do you understand?"

"Yeah, I hate killing. Maybe I could... but it's our nature isn't it?"

"Well, that's what I thought, but I was hoping to die until I met Siobhan, Maggie and Liam. Yes, I met them," I added, smiling at Matt's surprised expression, "I met them when in Ireland, that was the Irish oven I was talking about, didn't you realise? Yeah, so I spent about a month with them, except when they were feeding and although they didn't understand my aversion, they told me where to find Carlisle because they thought he might persuade me. Sort of. I guess they hoped I would just start drinking again, and not get too weak. If coming here would do that, then they were prepared to tell me. I think they got quite fond of me, though I've no idea. At that point I was as cranky as hell!"

Matt laughed, "I can imagine! After one week you got irritated even though you told me it was just weekend-itis and not wanting to be with your parents!"

"Yeah, well I've always been affected by my food!"

After that, we fell into an easy chatter, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. It was only when the sky started fading to black, that we realised that we'd been arguing/catching up for nearly twenty-four hours.

I grimaced at the dusk, "I suppose I have to get back. I've still got to talk to my 'parents' and tell them that there is no way in hell that I am going anywhere with them. That why they're here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, they told me about everything, 'cause someone wasn't there to let me in on all the rules." He looked at me pointedly.

Guilt washed through me again, "I'm sorry!" I cried.

"Don't worry babe; I'm only joking!" he laughed, "I got over it."

"That was quick!" I snorted.

"Ok, so maybe I'm not quite over it, but I am going to joke about it and there is nothing you can do about that. Don't beat yourself up about it Luce!"

"Fine." I sighed, "Anyways, I guess we should get back. Race you!" I yelled then shot off, disappearing as I heard him pelt after me.

"Hey that's not fair!" I heard him shout and I laughed, exhilarated.

But as I got close to the house I slowed, popping out of thin air. Matt stopped to and we walked together, only speeding up to vault the river. Well I did; Matt almost fell in, and took off rather shabbily, only just landing on the other side. He looked like he was going to topple off backwards but I grabbed his arm and prevented him getting wet.

"Thanks," he said, looking relieved.

"Let's get this over with," I muttered, then headed for the house, dreading what I might find there...

* * *

**Once again sorry for the delay! **

**I want to give a shout out to my fantastic Betas vampireaddict21 and HopingForLove, who despite being sisters and reading the same material, always give me different advice, and improve my writing for you guys to read! XD I love you both (no I'm not picking a favourite beta! :P) **

**Review please, as a late birthday pressie?**

**Thanks**

**Layla xxx**


	19. Chapter 18 Driving Me Crazy

**Sorry it's sooo late - I literally have no excuse, except for the fact that I have been busier than a hyperactive bee! Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 18 – Driving Me Crazy

Seth's POV

"I'll be fine; I've got an edge, remember?" Lucy reminded me, gently, as everyone else got into the monster jeep.

Incredibly reluctantly, I slid into the back, next to Jake and Nessie.

"Don't worry Seth, Lucy can take care of herself," he reassured me, as I watched, the other two bloodsuckers being forcibly pushed into the front and then held down by Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle drove and everyone else was clinging to some part of the framework, or running alongside. Everyone was in a rush to get back to the house. Except for me. I ached to return, and protect my Lucy, but as if Jake was the one who could read my thoughts, he put his hand on my chest.

"Come on, man it's only a couple of hours. And like she said, she's got the advantage. Chill."

"What if it was Nessie?" I said bluntly.

He tensed, "That's different."

"Pah!" Nessie snorted, "Of course it is Jake! Just let Seth worry for a bit! But seriously Seth, she'll be fine."

"If you insist," I muttered.

"Oh I don't know," said the woman maliciously, "Matthew is a pretty good fighter, and he knows about her ability. I made sure of that!"

My snarls ripped through the Jeep, and I so very nearly phased right there, dying to rip her to shreds.

"Easy Seth; they don't know anything! Calm down! For Lucy!" Jake yelled. He said exactly the words that I needed to hear. I took several slow deep breaths, willing the red haze away and my body to stop shaking.

"What's up with him? Anyway, why do you run with a load of stinking humans?" the woman asked, disdainfully, as though she didn't really want to hear the answer.

"Like we're going to tell you!" Jake snorted at her, "As it's our decision to run with you leeches, not theirs to run with us!"

"Ooookaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy." She said, sounding like it didn't make any sense. I smiled grimly. Good, it shouldn't.

All too soon, we got back to the house.

"Am I going to have to force you into the house or will you be a good little vampire and walk there?" Emmett growled.

"Easy tiger. As sexual as I find it to be manhandled by you, I think I can make my own way into the house," Smirked the woman.

This time it was Rosalie who nearly jumped on her; only held back by Bella and Alice.

"Don't even think of running away. There are eight vampires here, half of whom have ability. We will be able to catch you again." Edward warned menacingly.

"Eight. Ooh, I like those odds, don't you darling?" cooed the woman.

She was really getting on my nerves now.

"Jake, I'm heading home. I can't stand this bitch. Call me if you need any help." I muttered to him.

"Sure, I'm staying here. I don't trust these two and I have to protect Nessie. You guys can go too." He said to the others.

So Quil and Leah joined me, running off to phase, and get home as quickly as possible. Embry stayed as he had no imprint to worry about, and his Mum had died the year before in a freak car accident. The pack was now his entire life. I mused on this, as we took off together, and was surprised to find that I felt a little sorry for him.

_Don't let him catch you thinking that,_ warned Quil, _he likes that he has no ties._

_I know that idiot; it was just an idle thought. I know how happy I am now that I've met Lucy. I just wanted a bit of that for him._

_He thinks that he's perfectly happy. But I guess I know what you mean. It would be good for him if he imprinted._

_Ugh, guys, stop! _Leah's disgust resonated through our link; _I think I'm going to be sick! Less of the gooiness please._

_Just cause you don't have that closeness!_ I taunted

_I don't want it if you turned into fluffy ball of mush! _She retorted, then sped up, barking with laughter as I chased after her. Quil rolled his eyes, then joined in the quick game of chase. It didn't last long, as we were all nervous to get home, and protect our families.

_Catch you later! _Quil called as he split up from us, to go to his house, and we slowed, preparing to phase back.

But I couldn't stay at home for long. I was twitchier and more hyper than I have ever been in my life, and I just wanted to see Lucy. After a couple of hours of my being unable to settle to anything, even Mom was getting irritated at me. Leah had stormed off to bed earlier, complaining that I was "Annoying as Hell". I heard her on the phone to her boyfriend shortly after. He wasn't her imprint but close enough. Occasionally I still caught her wishing she could have that definite link, and wondering if she should really get in too deep with anyone, in case she did imprint. She didn't want to cause the same sort of pain as Sam had caused her, even though she was well over it now. She and Emily were back to being best friends again. I was glad; it got her off my back the whole time. But I did feel a little sorry about the confusion she was feeling. I too hoped that one day she would find the one she was destined for.

_She'd have an easier relationship with him than I did with Lucy_, I reflected wryly. _Lucy..._ she might be back already. I had to go see.

"I'm off!" I called to Mom, as I headed out the back door that led straight to the forest.

"Back to the Cullen's?" she asked

"Yep,"

"Stay safe dear," she said as I tore into the woods.

I quickly phased, and ran as if my life depended on it.

But she wasn't there. I decided to stay and hang with Jake and Embry, waiting for Lucy and Matt's return. Matt. Even his name caused me severe irritation and tremors to run down my spine. And I was still just as jumpy. Now I was annoying the pack as well. Embry didn't get at all why I was acting so weirdly. Jake understood...to a degree. But even he didn't get why I was being so extreme.

"But she loved him!" I cried when they asked, "she probably still does. What happens if she decides that she prefers him to me now that he's alive and they don't need to draw any lines for his safety? I can't bear that!"

"She chose you didn't she? In the end you were the one she picked. Don't worry about it."

"She thought he was dead. In her mind there wasn't much choice."

I had them there. Neither of them had any answer for that, and so they dropped it.

Of course it didn't get any easier when she hadn't come back by dawn. And now I was getting seriously worried about her safety as well. Why was it taking her so long? Surely she must have worked through her issues with him by now?

This worrying was exacerbated by lack of sleep; I hadn't slept for over twenty four hours, and when I had it had been short, because of Jake's patrols. He'd claimed that if Lucy could sneak through them, we should do more. So, on the whole I was suffering from lack of sleep.

"Do you want to sleep, Seth, because we have some beds upstairs if you want them?" Edward asked, coming into the room.

"Or you can come to our house and crash there," suggested Bella, right behind him, "It'll help the time pass. We could even get Jasper to induce a coma in you? He did that to me once."

"He would love to. He's getting sick of your worrying."

"Nah, but I will try and sleep I guess. Try and kill a few hours."

It didn't work; I spent half an hour tossing and turning on the luxurious bed in Carlisle and Esme's room, but I really couldn't sleep. My thoughts kept popping back to Lucy and why she wasn't back yet. It didn't help that I could still hear that couple, and their snide comments that they made very loudly and obviously every five minutes. I spent half my time concentrating on keeping my form, and not attacking them. I didn't think that Carlisle and Esme would be very happy if I destroyed their room; and I could almost hear my Dad saying,

"Rise above it. Be the better man", but right then, it seemed impossible that I could do that.

I decided to go into the forest, and burn off the extra energy that was flowing through my veins by running laps around the house, until Lucy returned. And strangely enough, it seemed to work in a way, I mean. The laps flashed by, so much that I was starting to carve a track in the floor. However it also gave me a lot of time to think, although it wasn't as if nothing else had. I had started out counting the laps, to try and take my mind off it, but I kept losing track of where I was, and getting distracted, so I gave up at around a hundred. I know I was burning off a lot of energy that I didn't have, but until Lucy returned safely, I couldn't even contemplate sleep. It was incredible that those people had returned only a few days after Lucy had stopped grieving, almost as if they had known. But that was impossible. Lucy hadn't told us that they had any special power and what would that power do anyway? Tell people's feeling from afar? It seemed unlikely. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

These were the kind of thoughts that were running through my head; once I'd stopped counting, but the more I ran, the more jumbled they were becoming. In a way, it was good; at this rate I would run myself into the ground, into the oblivion of sleep, and that would waste even more time of Lucy-lessness. I stumbled a few times, starting to be unaware of my surrounding, my head too fogged to notice the trees roots that I would normally automatically jump over, or avoid.

But suddenly, the indescribable pull, that told me Lucy was near, twinged, and I staggered with the power of it. This caused me to stumble again, but I was now fully awake and saved myself from near tumbling. I heard a soft thud of feet, by the river, and realised that it must be Lucy returning.

"Thanks," came a low voice, and I wondered what had happened. But not for long, because then the sweetest voice filled the air.

"Let's get this over with," Lucy muttered, and as I ran towards her voice, I realised that my angst might have only just started...

* * *

**Once again sorry that it's incredibly late! And that it isn't the best chapter ever. i just wanted to get into Seth's mindset at this point, and I hope that I have succeeded!**

**One quick thing, I'm getting a little bit bummed about lack of reviews, and I was hoping that you guys could just give me, say three reviews? The more reviews I have, the quicker I write, so if you want more story, and the big confrontation, which is happening in the next chapter, I would really aprreciate the reviews! Thank you!**

**Layla xxx**


	20. Chapter 19 Irrational Behaviour

**Once again, sorry it's soo horrifically late, I am seriously trying to be more regular, but at the moment I've got exams and stuff, and I am thinking about starting another Fanfic. More at the bottom!**

**I just want to say thank you to my beta, HopingForLove for editing all my work, and telling me always that it is good!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Irrational Behaviour

Lucy's POV

"Let's get this over with," I muttered, moving forward to the house. I hoped Seth would be there to help me through it, because I had a feeling it was going to get messy.

"Aah, the prodigal daughter returns," came the snide voice of the woman I'd grown to hate; one of the only people who'd ever inspired such negative passion in me, as she came to meet us just outside the house. I was disappointed that she wasn't still being restrained.

"And with her pet too! Who'd have thought it?" Her voice was mocking, sarcastic.

"He's not my pet," I said, already trying not to lose my temper. I suddenly realised that it wasn't my hormones that had caused her temper; it was her. All those other factors probably hadn't helped, but it was principally the woman standing arrogantly in front of me, as though she expected me to leap into her arms, that was the main catalyst.

"What do you want?" I asked shortly, "Why are you here?"

"Aren't you going to say hello to me then?" she asked sweetly.

"And why would I do that?"

"Just remember, Lucy, dear, that we were the ones that brought you into this life." She said, abruptly switching from sickly sweet to bitch.

"Yes, because that would make me want to greet you even more!" I said sarcastically, "Remind of one thing though; was I begging you to change me or did you want a child yourself? Because I seem to remember that it was the latter!"

"You ungrateful girl!" she snapped, "If it wasn't for us, you'd be old already, and you wouldn't have met your little friend."

"No, instead things would have gone on as they should have, and I'd be living happily here with Seth, probably with the family and children that I have always wanted, instead of remaining fifteen eternally! I also wouldn't have been wracked with debilitating guilt for the past six months, because I am an uncontrollable monster! Apart from that, yeah everything since you changed me has been peachy!" I yelled, losing it. My vision went red and I could feel myself flickering, like a badly tuned television set, unable to stay one or the other, for, when I lost my temper I normally lost all control.

"Tut-tut, your temper hasn't improved much has it?" she clicked her teeth, sounding disapproving, "Honestly, you're not very good with the whole self-control thing are you?"

It was amazing how she could sound so smug and self-righteous at the same time as a flicker of fear flashed across her face. I don't know what caused it but it was probably my expression. I was ready to leap on her and tear her head off. I heard Seth growl nearby, and knew that he was feeling the same thing. But that calmed me slightly; Seth didn't need know quite how volatile I could be.

"Yes, because you can talk soo much about self-control, Miss I-always-get-what-I-want-when-I-want," I hissed, putting as much venom as I could into my words, "even a child who has her own family and dreams that you so can take away so callously, without a second thought, just because you want a daughter. Well, this is your dream – do you like it?" I spread my arms wide, "Or is it more of a nightmare?" With that I spun on my heel, stalking away.

"Just a minute young lady,"

I turned back, "Yes?" I forced out through gritted teeth.

"I want to speak to you."

"I have nothing left to say." I said shortly.

"You may not, but I certainly do!" she retorted, "You're not the only one who feels wronged here!"

"Oh I'm soo sorry," I breathed sarcastically, "for everything that I've ever done to you. Could you just remind me please?"

She looked surprised, almost as though she'd expected me to attack, but I wouldn't; not with Seth here, no matter how provocative she was. I wouldn't cause Seth to be afraid of me, or any other emotions stirred up by my losing control.

"Well," she blustered, "there's a whole mountain of things. Like," she fished for a wrong, clutching at straws. I watched; amused at the hole she'd dug herself.

"Like when you stole that man from me, you know the one that smelled so good!" she said triumphantly.

I laughed, "Is that it? You feel wronged because I killed someone before you did? Oh precious!" I continued in a baby voice, as though mollycoddling a little child, "I had no idea that you were so resentful about such a petty thing. I won't do it again, I promise."

Her eyes darkened with anger, and automatically I tensed up; I didn't want a fight, but if it came to one, I would be ready; I would always be ready.

Except that as I tensed, I heard slight movement behind me, as nine other vampires, a half vampire and two werewolves got ready to fight as well. I smiled to myself; it seemed that I wouldn't need to actually come to blows with her.

And right on cue, all the fight left her body. She knew that she would be no match for all of us, even though she wasn't exactly aware of the wolves' true nature.

"How could you, both of you?" she whispered, "Matthew, surely you haven't let her poison you with her spiteful words against us?"

Matt stepped forwards, "First, my name is Matt, as I have already told you a million times. I hate Matthew with a passion. Secondly, all I have heard from you since I woke up is how horrible Lucy is. You forget that I was, and still am in a way, in love with her. That love will never change, not as long as I live. So as far as I'm concerned, you are the one who has tried to turn me against Lucy. Especially as Lucy hasn't actually said a single word against you. It's true that she has made it clear that she doesn't like you in the least, but she has never actually bad-mouthed you. Which makes her a better person than you, in many more ways than that."

I gaped at Matt. I almost expected him to say 'Thank you' at the end of his speech. I had never known that he could be that deep, and also that sincere. He had always been a joker. I mean, yes there had been some times that he had been serious, but it was rare, uncharacteristic.

He caught me staring, "What? I can be serious too you know!" he said with a grin. Once again I was taken by hisnew face. It was so wrong for him to not be tanned, and the anlges of his face were too sharp. But then, maybe I was biased, because that was not the face I had loved. However, strangely enough, it suited him and the dark forest aorund him. It was as though England was for human Matt, and Forks for vampire Matt.

"Um. Yeah." I said, still looking at him as though he were about to start doing the funky chicken dance.

"Why do you never think that I am actually a deep person?" he asked, indignantly.

"Because you never show any 'deep' tendencies!" I said back, in the same tone of voice.

"Well sorry for having a laugh!" he said, once again joking around, emphasising the 'sorry'.

I rolled my eyes at him, not having to say anything to show him that he was just proving my point. He grinned wider.

"Are you going to introduce me to your new boyfriend then or what?" he said pointedly.

"Yes," came the snide voice of the woman, whom I'd already almost forgotten, "you do need to introduce your pet."

I stared at her in shock. Pet? How did she know? I hadn't told anyone, and I wasn't about to, and I hardly thought that the Cullens, or even the wolves themselves would have let her in on the secret; not when they knew how she could use it against them.

"Excuse me?" I choked out, aghast.

"Your new dinner. The next on you're going to kill. Or change. Who knows with you?" her voice was once again smug and self-satisfied; she was clearly confident that she had just said something cutting, and that would hurt me.

Seth laughed. It shocked me slightly; it was the first noise he'd made since this confrontation had started.

"Don't worry about me, old woman; Lucy can't hurt me!"

She stared at him slightly shocked, "What did you just call me?"

"Old woman. It's a term we use on the res for people we respect, and for those more mature people, although we normally say it in Quileute. It sounds better, but I figured you wouldn't understand, being English and from what I've heard, horrifically uncultured." Seth was grinning cheekily, as though he knew that he had just managed to insult her in about five different ways.

It was her turn to gawp. Then her eyes narrowed, and I knew that trouble was coming.

I was right. She threw herself at Seth, as fast as light, and I hurled myself into him, knocking him backwards so that he collided into a tree, and almost knocked it over, determined to protect him, and make sure that he was safe. She collided into me with the force of a wrecking ball and I staggered, but pretty much held firm. She bounced back, but came back at me almost immediately. I stood still, waiting to judge it, to turn invisible at exactly the right time, but Seth apparently had other ideas. With a snarl he transformed into a wolf behind me.

"No!" I yelled, but it was already too late. I watched in despair as the man's face briefly registered shock, then a cruel grin spread across his features. I wished that I had mentioned that the man had been the sickest of sadists in his former life, enjoying the torture of animals especially, and that he'd brought that with him, having the – mainly not very useful – gift of being able to incapacitate animals with a thought.

I'd completely forgotten about the woman until she collided with me, painfully, and tried to start tearing me into pieces. With a slight start I threw her off me, spun her round and pinned her arms against her back, all in one swift movement. I'd never had this much extra power or fighting ability against her before, but my concern and panic for Seth made me stronger than any non-newborn vampire. She struggled viciously, but in vain. I held her there in an iron strong grip, and looked towards Seth, fearful of what might be happening.

But I seemed to have been misplaced in my fears for him. He looked fine and was advancing on the man with a slow yet deliberate step, as though stalking his prey. All of a sudden he pounced and the man's head was immediately encased in his jaws. The woman gasped I horror and he turned, still with the man firmly ensconced. His eyes made contact with mine, as though asking for permission.

I steeled myself. I was no longer a killer, and had always been a reluctant one in the first place, but I knew that this had to be done, or otherwise we would never have peace again. So closing my eyes briefly, I sealed my emotions into a box and nodded.

In one swift movement, he pulled, biting down hard and at the same time I detached both the woman's arms, before following up with her head. We made swift work of dismantling the bodies, before Jacob leapt forward with a lighter. As the sickly smoke rose, I breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed to the ground, all the strength leaving me. For once I wished I could sink into unconsciousness and just forget what had just happened. The brutality of my own actions shocked me, even though they had had to be done. I felt myself leaving reality, in a very similar way to the way I had when I'd finished recounting my history, and like then, there was nothing I could do to stop it

I suddenly became aware of a low keening noise and Seth shouting in a panicked voice.

"Lucy! Lucy! Please not again!" he pleaded to no one in particular, "I can't handle you doing it again. Please, just snap out of it already!"

I gazed at him, blankly, noting idly that he hadn't bothered to put any clothes on when phasing back again, although I also realised that since he had exploded without bothering to undress in the first place, it would be hard to put the scraps that were left back on.

"Again?" came another anxious voice. Matt, I noted dimly, "You mean she's been like this before?"

"Yes, she was mourning you. It lasted for three weeks." Said Seth shortly, "Please Lucy. I can't do that again!"

I didn't understand what they were talking about. My brain was functioning slower and slower as I drifted away from them.

"LUCY! If you do not snap out of it right now I will smack you so hard!" bellowed a loud voice in my ear, startling me, and effectively bringing me back to Earth with a bump.

The keening sound was me. I was making a noise, not unlike an animal whimpering. It was hugely disturbing, so I stopped, immediately.

"Good, well, that sorted that out then." said Matt, in a satisfied manner, "Now you know what to do next time!" he grinned cheekily at Seth, then stuck out his hand, "I believe we haven't properly been introduced yet, from one thing or another. I'm Matt and you must be Seth, Lucy's new fling thing."

Seth sniggered and I joined in.

"What?" Matt asked, confused.

"Um, Matt, you sound incredibly posh there!" I giggled.

"Except for the fling thing!" Seth added, still chuckling slightly.

"Oh great, now I'm a source of amusement!" Matt complained, rolling his eyes, "Well, that's just _perfect_!"

I burst into hoots of laughter, for some reason finding it all incredibly funny. Matt and Seth stopped looking amused and began to look worried again.

"What?" I asked between bouts, "It's just so funny!" I dissolved into yet more fits of laughter.

"I think she's going into hysterics. Let's take her to Carlisle." Seth said, making a motion to go and pick me up.

"Here, I can do that." Matt protested.

"No, no let me." Seth argued, "She's mine now."

"She's not anyone's," Matt said evenly, "I was just saying so you could go get some clothes. I don't think you being naked will help anyone."

"Oh, right yeah." Seth laughed nervously, "Sorry about that. Oh and by the way, in all technicalities, she is mine. I'll explain when I get back."

"No problem and you definitely will. Girls aren't property; it's just wrong."

Seth snorted, then took off, with a hurried, "See you later!" thrown back at me, before he leapt into the air and phased into a giant wolf.

Matt scooped me up into his arms and took me inside to the rest of the family where they had converged, keeping out of our way, although I didn't really know why.

Carlisle took one look at me, who was still giggling feebly, and confirmed that I was having hysterics.

"Jasper, can you calm her down?"

There was no reply, but suddenly, I didn't quite so much like laughing. In fact, I felt quite sleepy. I closed my eyes, and, for the first time in ten years, drifted into oblivion.

* * *

**Sooo, a nice bit of drama and action there. If I say so myself, I'm quite pleased with this chapter, especially as I got about half way through it and then got completely stuck. Oh the joys of writers block!**

**Bad news! This story is coming to an end.... :( I can't see there being many more than two chapters and an epilogue. Or even 1 longer chapter then Epilogue. Which I had already written, then lost when my computer decided to shut down without warning! Grrr. Which means that it might take a while to get it up. Again.**

**On the good side though, I have an idea for a new Fanfic, but this time all human. It's called Desert Island, and yes, it is probably going to be slightly cliched, but I do want to try it out. Once I have written a summary I will post it up here!**

**One tiny problem I have is reviews. I asked for only three, and I got only two. :( Could we try again for three please. I really don't think that's much.**

**Thank you**

**Layla xxx**


	21. Chapter 20 The Talk

**Hey, sorry for the wait. Here is the final chapter of Why Me?**

* * *

Chapter 20 – The Talk

Seth's POV

I watched helplessly as Jasper struggled to calm Lucy down. Eventually he did and she even sank into a state of unconsciousness, which worried me slightly, but Jasper said was not permanent. He seemed quite drowsy himself, but said that it was just a side effect of so much calm. I was a little sceptical about this myself; however I supposed that it could be the only reason since vampires didn't sleep.

"Seth, man, while Lucy's out of it, why don't you have a kip? You haven't slept properly for like forty eight hours. If not more." Jake said, looking at me strangely, almost as though he was impressed with my staying power. I shrugged, realising as I did so, that actually I was about to crash. I just managed to drag myself to one of the Cullens' beds when I hit the deck and fell asleep.

Eventually, I came to slowly, realising while I was doing so, that a cold hand was softly stroking my head. Moaning, I opened my eyes. Lucy looked at me with wide eyes. I was struck by how beautiful she was, especially now that she had golden eyes.

"I didn't wake you did I?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course not," I reassured her, "A person can only sleep for so long. What time is it?"

"Midnight," she replied.

"What? I only slept five hours?" I asked, alarmed.

She laughed, "No silly! You slept for twenty nine hours! You were absolutely knackered! We were getting quite worried."

"Twenty –nine hours? God; that must be a world record!" Lucy laughed again, and I took a few seconds to bask in the glorious sound she made when she laughed.

All of a sudden, my stomach growled with hunger, and I blushed slightly, realising at the same time quite how starving I was.

But all Lucy did was laugh again, "Typical boy," she giggled, "Always thinking about food!"

"Hey!" I protested.

"Come on," she grinned, "Let's go downstairs and cook you up some breakfast. I make a mean full English." My mouth watered at the thought, as I hurried down the stairs, after Lucy, who'd gone almost before she'd finished the sentence to light the rarely used grill and get started on my breakfast.

I was just wolfing down my third helping of delicious scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage, which, as promised were exceptionally tasty, when Edward and Bella came in. Their eyes were a pale golden and Bella had a rip in her t-shirt. They'd obviously just been hunting, which surprised me, as normally overnight they would be doing... other things. But the reason for not doing those things was soon made clear

Bella and Edward exchanged a glance as they came in and I noticed Lucy eyeing them suspiciously, probably for the same reason that I was surprised. Immediately I didn't trust them either.

"Good, you're awake. We'd like to speak to you." Edward said.

Bella smacked him, "Don't be so rude, Edward," she chastised.

"Sorry love. Good morning, er, night Seth. How are you now?"

"Good thanks," I grinned, amused at their little exchange.

"Well rested?" asked Bella.

"Nah," I joked, "I think I might need to go back to bed after this."

She smiled, "Well, could you wait, maybe, half an hour?" she said, playing along, "As Edward said, I would like a word with you first."

"Sure," I said, guessing that this would be the reason I was supposed to be suspicious. In all honesty, I didn't actually know why I didn't trust them; just that Lucy did, which meant I did too.

"Yes, and could I speak to you to please Lucy?" added Edward. I immediately didn't like this plan, as it meant that I would be separated from Lucy, and after all we'd been through, I just wanted to stay by her side the whole time.

"Yeah, ok," she said dubiously.

"Shall we go to the cottage?" he suggested.

"Um, yeah, why not?" and she followed him out of the door at top speed. It hurt to see her go, but, I tried to reason with myself, I would probably see her again very shortly. It didn't really work, and I had to fight the urge to follow her.

"So, Bella," I said, turning to her, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, basically, your relationship with Lucy," she replied.

"What about it?" I asked defensively.

Bella smiled again, "Nothing serious; it's more about defining boundaries and what those boundaries must be."

In felt my cheeks heating up as I realised what she was talking about. I may have been nineteen, but I was pretty much completely inexperienced, saving myself for my imprint, but that gave me a fairly immature view on those _aspects_ of a relationship.

"Oh."

"Don't worry," Bella said, a faint grin on her face as she took in my reddened complexion, "I'm not going to go into gory details." I heaved a silent sigh of relief; I definitely wasn't ready for _that_, "I just want to briefly explain the problems Edward and I had at first, although some of that is irrelevant to you, and remind you of a few key points."

"Well, I guess we can't really have s-sex, can we?" I said, stumbling over the word 'sex', "I mean, because vampire venom is toxic to us, and that, like, is in her whole body."

"Yes, that's right. As far as we know, you two can't exchange any bodily fluid at all. Well, Lucy can ingest yours, but she would probably find it disgusting."

"Charming," I muttered, "I'm not sure I'd want her to ingest my bodily fluids anyway."

Bella laughed. "The other thing is despite the fact that you are stronger than most humans, Lucy is still far stronger than you while you are in human form, so just be mindful of that fact. Tell her if it hurts or something."

"Why would it hurt?" I asked naively.

"Well..." I swear if Bella could have blushed at that point, she would have been crimson. "There are other, um, activities that you can do, and, well, just be careful, ok?"

I went purple, hideously embarrassed by what she was insinuating, and I didn't blame her in the slightest for being uncomfortable.

"Um, right," I muttered.

We sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

Eventually I said, "Um, is there anything else you have to say? It's just that, I should probably go and check on Mom. She hasn't seen me for a few days, and she might be worried. I also want to get some stuff, as I seem to be living here now, and I need a change of clothes."

"Sure, sure you go and do that. I'll just head back to the cottage."

"If you see Lucy, can you tell her where I am, so, if she wants, she can come and join me?"

"Sure, I'll tell her."

"Well, I'll be off then."

"Yeah, me too."

We parted awkwardly, and I ran off quickly to go and see Mom, and to start packing. I didn't know where this had come from; I just knew that's what I was going to do, and I was anxious to get started.

Lucy's POV

I followed Edward, curious and suspicious of his intentions. Suspicious because, even in the short time that I'd been here, I knew that Bella and Edward never went hunting at night, and they clearly had been, so I reckoned they'd been talking at the same time. And curious, because that's just my nature.

When we got to the house, I stood in the living room, near the fire, looking expectantly at Edward.

"Sit down," he said, gesturing to the sofa, while making his way to the armchair. I complied, gazing suspiciously at his smooth expressionless face all the while.

Once I was seated, Edward smiled at me, "You have a right to be suspicious; Bella and I have been talking, and although she was reluctant to do it, we have decided to talk to you and Seth separately."

"Why?"

Edward hesitated, "It would be less...embarrassing this way, we believe."

"Okay," I said slowly, "So what do you want to talk about then?"

"Well," Edward paused, and for a second, he almost looked uncomfortable, "To put it simply, boundaries."

I looked at him uncomprehendingly, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know why a wolf imprints don't you?"

"Yes, it's to continue the genetic li–" Realisation hit me in a flash. "Oh God, Edward! We're not having the sex talk are we?"

"Not exactly. But we do need to talk about limitations."

"I'm fifteen! It's not even legal for me! Just no!"

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, "Are you telling me that you've never even thought about it with Seth? Relationships have to move forward you know."

"Easy enough for you to say," I muttered, lowering my eyes. The truth was, I _had _thought about it, but we hadn't even got to kissing or anything along those lines yet, so I dismissed my thoughts as idle fantasies.

Edward looked at me sympathetically, "I know you haven't got to that stage yet, but one day you will. And you don't want to be completely unprepared do you? You'll need to know what you can and can't do."

"Like what?" I asked, a little apprehensive of the answer.

"Lucy, vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies; they're not likely to have sex all that often." If I could have, I would have blushed. Instead, I just stared fixedly at the fire, embarrassed by the word sex.

"So, what do I need to know?" I asked, trying to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Vampire venom and the fluid that enables us to move et cetera, is toxic to werewolves, so you have to be careful with all aspects of sex. In fact, this limits you a lot in what you can do, but I shall let you two figure that out for yourselves, and discover your boundaries." I cringed at the thought of having to talk about this again with Seth.

Edward continued, undeterred "The other thing is that Seth is not as strong, or indestructible as you are. He may be more robust than humans, but you still need to be careful. You shouldn't get over-excited, for example." I stared at Edward in horror at the idea of getting 'over-excited' with Seth.

"I'm just saying," he went on hurriedly, "I have to warn you of the difficulties you will encounter in a relationship such as yours."

"Um, ok then. Er, is there anything more?" I said tentatively, dreading a positive answer.

"No, that's all," Edward said, "Unless you have any questions."

"Just one," I replied, and for a second he looked nervous, "Why did you talk to me and Bella to Seth? Wouldn't it have been less embarrassing and awkward to do it girl-to-girl and guy-to-guy?"

"Probably," Edward admitted, looking relieved that I hadn't asked him anything more about mine and Seth's relationship, "But although we didn't actually use it in our conversation, it was to do with our personal experiences. I always had to be careful when I was with Bella, and she had to understand why I couldn't do certain things. We wanted to give it to you from our own perspectives."

"That makes sense," I nodded, also relieved that my non-cringe worthy question had such a clear and non-embarrassing answer.

At that moment, Bella entered.

"I heard you'd finished," she said, and turned to me, "Lucy, Seth's gone to his place. He wants you to join him there."

"Oh, right, ok then. I'll be off. See you guys later." I sped off, eager to be with Seth again, but I hadn't gone far when I heard the sound of them making love, and rolled my eyes. The perfect ending to such an embarrassing night.

All of a sudden, I understood Nessie's problem with her parents. No one wanted to hear that on a regular basis. Or ever.

_Couldn't they have waited until I was out of earshot? _I thought, and I distinctly heard Edward grunt a quick "No!"

I shuddered in disgust and put on a burst of speed, trying to get out of hearing range.

"Hey, Lucy," Mrs Clearwater greeted me, when she opened the door.

"Hi Mrs Clearwater, Bella told me that Seth was here. You don't happen to know where he is, do you?"

"Please, call me Sue. And, yes, he's just upstairs, packing some clothes. He's finally decided to move to the Cullen house officially. About time too, if you ask me; he's always over there anyway, especially since he met you, and whenever he's here he's like a wet blanket, simply because he's not with you."

I smiled, "Well, I'll make sure he still visits you occasionally. Nobody should lose contact with their mother." I sighed, a part of me wishing I could see my mother again, but knowing that it would be impossible.

"You should definitely come too. I'd love to see you more often."

"But aren't you worried about what I am?" I asked, frowning in confusion, "I mean, I could hurt you."

"No, I don't think you could," Sue said confidently, "Seth told me what you did to get here. If you can do that, I think I can trust you to spend a few hours here without hurting me or Charlie."

"Well, if you're sure," I said.

"Now, aren't you here to see my son, not natter with an old woman like me? Go on, get upstairs, and stop him moping."

I grinned at her, "Thanks Sue," I said, and made my way upstairs at human pace, so as not to alarm her, although I think she was a pretty strong woman, who didn't scare easily.

I found my way quickly to Seth's room, easily finding my way by following the sound of his heartbeat.

I knocked, and entered quickly. Seth looked up, and his face broke into a large grin. I found myself beaming back at him, as he jumped up and gave me a massive hug. I hugged him back, and he muttered

"I missed you,"

"I've only been gone about half an hour,"

"I know, but it felt like ages. Come on, sit down while I pack." He said, releasing me, and gesturing to his messy bed. However, I couldn't see any signs of him packing, as he himself had been lying on his bed when I'd come in, not actually doing anything except staring at the ceiling.

"You've made a good start then," I noted dryly.

He looked sheepish, "I didn't feel like it ok? I just wanted to be with you."

"Well, you're with me now, so get to it! Chop, chop!" I made motions with my hand, as though to chivvy him along, while flopping on the bed.

"Yes Ma'am," he saluted, and pulled a bag from under his bed. However he stayed down there, rootling around for something else.

"So what did Edward want to talk to you about?" he asked, voice slightly muffled by the bed.

"Oh, you know... sex." I said, trying to sound nonchalant and failing.

Seth pulled his head out from under the bed, and looked at me, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

"You too, huh?"

"Yup, boundaries et cetera. It was literally, the most embarrassing thing ever."

"Easily."

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

"I guess we should talk about it too, shouldn't we?" Seth said tentatively, and I could see that he didn't want to.

I sighed, "Yeah, we should."

Silence.

"So, do you need help with that packing?" I said in a business like tone of voice.

"Please," he replied, grinning.

We didn't get round to talking about it with each other. We knew we would have to one day, but we hadn't got to that stage yet, and maybe by then we would be a bit more mature, but at the moment, we were happy just to be with each other, and getting used to being soul mates. I'd had so much turbulence with love in the past year, which of course Seth understood, so I wasn't in any state to move forward in our relationship for a while.

But while I was helping Seth pack his things, so that we could basically live together, I was thinking about the fight with my creators, and how bitterly I had struggled. I couldn't live with the idea of Seth being in pain, in any way at all, and I realised something very profound.

"Seth, I love you," I blurted out, without thinking.

"Um, thanks," he said, looking at me strangely, "I love you too."

"No, I mean it, I really love you. It's like, like Matt doesn't exist anymore. I love you."

"Lucy, I mean it too," he said softly, "As my imprint, I will always love you. And not just because I have to."

I suddenly felt a warm glow spread through me, and it wasn't because Seth was hugging me again. He loved me, and I love him, and I had never felt happier, or more content.

* * *

**There will be an Epilogue, which I am currently in the middle of writing, and will hopefully get to you soon.**

**As ever please review. I hope you know that I would love constructive criticism, as long as there is something nice in it as well ;)**

**Layla x**


	22. Epilogue

**This is it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue

Lucy's POV

"I've never been to England before," Seth commented as the plane took off from the runway.

"Really?" I feigned astonishment, "You haven't lived! England is beautiful. All green rolling hills and fields..."

"And stinky polluted cities, just like everywhere else!" laughed Seth.

"Yes," I admitted, "But I prefer to keep away from those cities, and enjoy the green, quiet areas, despite the fact that I'm a Londoner."

"I guess that's why you like Forks so much," he smiled.

"Yep, so much forest, I love it! You don't mind staying there for a few years do you? And you know that we'll never really be able to live somewhere sunny, right?"

"Of course I do," Seth reassured me, "I've been around vampires for nearly five years. I know the consequences associated with them. Are you sure that you'll be able to go around in England?"

"Yes! England isn't green because we spray-painted it you know!" Seth chuckled appreciatively.

"We have loads of rain, and anyway, it's winter. It'll be overcast almost every day. We're not there for long anyway."

"Yeah, why was Carlisle so insistent that we join him?"

"Beats me, I don't even know where we are going, apart from Birmingham airport. He's not normally this cagey is he?"

"Nope. And he never keeps secrets. It's hard with Edward being around anyway, but Carlisle is a very open man."

"Well, whatever. I'm just glad that he booked first class for us," I said with a suggestive smile, "More privacy..."

Seth smiled in response, and leaned over slightly. I leaned too and our lips met halfway. His were scalding, and soft, and frankly, perfect. Because we were restricted by what we could do, with regards to our 'species', any physical contact with Seth was special, and I relished in all of it. However the kiss didn't last long, so instead I lifted the armrest separating us, and snuggled into his body, and we spent the rest of the flight like that, chatting about nothing. It was only in the last hour or so that Seth began to get sleepy, so I let him nod off, while contemplating why Carlisle would want me in particular to come to England. The place held no draw for me anymore. Instead, I preferred America, for its diversity and range of animals. I knew that there were very few in England, and I wished not to further deplete the numbers.

The plane touched down at a quarter past six, English time, and by the time we got through customs and collected our baggage, it was after seven. In the Arrivals lounge, I looked around for Carlisle's blond head, but I couldn't see it anywhere.

"There!" Seth cried, and pushed through the crowd to Carlisle, who was standing slightly apart with a large smile on his face. I followed in Seth's wake, feeling that occasionally there were benefits to having a boyfriend who was around a foot taller than you and, to those who didn't know him, seemed rather threatening. I knew he was a teddy bear on the inside, but strangers didn't and treated him with extreme caution.

"Lucy, Seth, you made it." Carlisle smiled, kissing me on the cheek, and shaking Seth's hand.

"Good to see you Carlisle," I said, "It's good to be back in England for a bit. They, at least, have a sensible accent!" I shot a glance at Seth who seemed to be ignoring my comment. We had had a play argument a couple of days before, where I had insulted the Americans, especially their misuse of words such as 'chips', and 'biscuits'. It had started when he asked me to get him some chips, which I gave him, straight from the freezer.

He'd looked at me weirdly, then said, "Er, Lucy, why have you given me a packet of fries?"

"You asked for chips," I'd replied innocently.

"Yeah potato chips, that you get in a shiny foil packet and are all crunchy. A snack."

I smacked my forehead in mock realization, "Oh, you mean crisps! Well, why didn't you say so?"

He chucked the chips back at me, and I'd gone back into the kitchen to grab him a couple of packets of crisps, and put the chips away.

When I came back in and had sat down next to him, he'd said "You do realize we are in America now, and we speak American. That means you have to understand what we are saying."

"You mean by the fact that you are wearing _pants _instead of trousers," I said, putting a heavy American accent on the word 'pants', "Whereas I am wearing pants and trousers." I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to reply.

He'd just rolled his eyes and turned back to the American football game he was watching. Which pretty much proved my point. Since then, as I hadn't felt the discussion was over, I'd brought up anti-American jibes as much as possible. Racist, I know, but it was fun. I didn't actually have anything against the Americans, just the way they claimed that they spoke English.

"So, doc, why did you haul us out here?" Seth brought me out of my reminiscences.

"Well, to be honest, Seth it doesn't really have anything to do with you. I have prepared a small surprise for Lucy, but as I knew you two didn't like to be separated, and England is Lucy's birthplace and everything, I thought I'd invite you out too, and while you're here, you can do some sightseeing and things."

"Get to know my beautiful country," I grinned, nudging him in the ribs, "Can we go and see Shakespeare's birthplace in Stratford? I've always wanted to go there." I asked Carlisle eagerly.

"Of course. You can go tomorrow if you want. Your surprise isn't until Saturday, so you can do whatever you like until then. However, I wouldn't plan anything after that, if you ask me."

"Ok," I said, a bit mystified, but willing to go along with it.

"Seth, I have booked you into a hotel for tonight, in Birmingham, so you don't have to sleep outside. It's quite a cheap hotel, though; I hope you don't mind." Carlisle said apologetically.

"Any place is good for me, thanks Carlisle!" Seth said enthusiastically.

"Where is he going to sleep for the rest of the week?" I asked confused, noticing that Carlisle had only said, 'for tonight'.

"We're going a bit closer to your 'surprise', Lucy. There is a delightful little B&B I have reserved for us for the rest of the time. It's actually near the Wyre Forest."

"Where's that?" I asked, mystified.

"Just south of Birmingham. It's quite close to Stratford too, though not terribly close."

"Whatever," I said, "As long as I'm with Seth." Seth grinned at me goofily, love written all over his face.

By this time, we'd reached Carlisle's car, and loaded the bags into the boot. Seth and I slid into the back and Carlisle set off, fast.

The next day, I had great fun going around all of Shakespeare's birthplace, and houses, of which he had a lot! I read all about his wife and children, and felt sorry for him when I heard about how he'd lost his son, Hamnet. It touched me more than most people, maybe, because I knew that my mum must have gone through the same thing as me, when I was taken.

Seth, however, wasn't as enchanted. In fact, he acted like a typical teenager and sulked and moped his way around, while I was rather excited by it all. Luckily, I found a way to cheer him up: the old fashioned sweet shop. He spent ages choosing which ones he wanted, as there was a very large selection. I think it also helped by the fact that he loved that they were all in separate jars.

"Honestly, anyone would think you've never seen a jar before," I grumbled, good-humouredly when we finally left, several bags of sweets stuffed into my handbag, and Seth's rucksack.

"We don't have shops like that in America!" he exclaimed indignantly, "It was so cool!" I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm, and carried on touring Stratford, now that he was appeased.

However, by the time Saturday came around, I was all tourist-ed out. There wasn't actually that much to see in this area of the country, but we'd been to the Black Country Museum, Worcester Cathedral, the Lea and Perrin's Worcester sauce factory, and Cadbury's. This was by far Seth's favourite, as they gave out free samples as you walked around, and as I couldn't eat it, Seth had indulged so much that he was nearly sick.

When Saturday dawned, I was nervous. I wasn't sure if I wanted this surprise or not. Carlisle had kept quiet about it; all I knew was that I had to feed the night before, which I done accordingly, but I didn't think it boded well for me.

Unfortunately, it was sunny outside, so I had to be invisible to get to Carlisle's car, and he had shield his head with a very large brimmed hat, and wear a long overcoat, which looked ridiculous with the weather. Once we were in the car, Carlisle told me the plan of action for the day.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?"

"Nervous; I still have no idea what you have planned."

"Good, that's what I was hoping for," he smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course. There's a reason why it's a surprise. Now, when we get there, I will tell you. You will need to become invisible, and go along the woodland track until you come to a clearing. There will be two paths out of it. If you will, please take the right one. Keep going along, until you come to the back of a house. Your surprise should be there."

"Okay," I said slowly, even more confused about the nature of this 'surprise'.

"If it's not there, wait, and it should turn up sooner or later."

"Right."

"Got it?"

"Of course, track until clearing, right track until back of house. Wait until surprise turns up. I think I can handle that."

"Great, well, we're here." Carlisle pulled to a stop, and just as he'd said, there was a small woodland track, right by the side of the road.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said, as I hopped out, "I think."

He laughed. "Thank me later, when you know what you've got. Oh, and Lucy?"

I looked at him.

"You'll be fine."

"Sure," I muttered, shut the car door, then set off. It didn't take long to get to the clearing, and just as Carlisle had said, there were two tracks off it. I duly took the right one, and it seemed even shorter that I came to the house. I looked round expectantly.

There was nothing there.

_So, I wait, _I thought to myself. To occupy myself, I spied on the back garden of the house; it was quite wild and unruly, as though it wasn't tended very often. _But a perfect place for young children to play, _I reflected sadly. It was the kind of garden that I would have loved to play in when I was younger; but having any patch of ground in the centre of London was almost impossible.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. There were people in the house! There were running footsteps, and the hissing of a kettle.

"Mum! I'm going to play in the garden, ok?"

"Sure, but be careful now. I don't want you hurting yourself." That voice was achingly familiar, but I couldn't remember when I'd heard it. It must have been one from my human life; _if only I could remember..._

"Ok!"

A little girl came running out of the house. She looked about nine, and also very familiar. In fact, she looked just like me...

I gasped. She was almost identical to me; she even had my green eyes, and crazy curly hair.

"Emily Lucy Porter, why on earth aren't you wearing any shoes? Come here and put some on at once!"

A woman was standing at the back door, brandishing a pair of wellies at her daughter. She too was very familiar...

I gasped, even louder now. The girl was nearly at the end of the garden, and I could have sworn she shot a look at the patch of brambles where I was concealed before she ran back up to her mother.

I didn't care though; I was reeling. With the name and the face and the little girl, I'd fit all the pieces together. She looked like me, she had my name inverted; I was Lucy Emily Porter, and I knew who the woman was. My mother.

I sat back slightly, stunned. I was looking at my little sister. The one my mother was pregnant with when I was turned. All of a sudden, I wished Carlisle had given me a bit of warning; I was completely unprepared for this.

Before I knew it, Emily had her wellies on and was running back down the garden. She stopped when she was about a metre away from where I was sitting, and whispered loudly.

"Mr Carlisle, are you there?"

I gaped at her. How did she know Carlisle? I mean, it wasn't exactly a common name.

"Mr Carlisle," she whispered again, "Mr Carlisle. I know you're there. I heard you!"

I gathered my wits and softly called back, "It's not Carlisle, Emily. I'm a friend of his."

"Oh, ok, where is Mr Carlisle?"

"He's busy at the moment, but he will come and see you later, I promise."

"That's ok. Are you a ghost too?"

"A ghost?"

"Yes, like Mr Carlisle."

"Oh, right, um , yes, I am a ghost like Mr Carlisle."

"Ok, that's cool. Can I see you? Mr Carlisle always lets me see _him_."

"Um, sure." I became visible again, and cautiously stepped out, so that I wouldn't be seen by any members of the house.

"Mr Carlisle always stands there, so he isn't seen. He says that it's better that way." Emily said, pointing to a spot about three metres from where I was standing. I moved there, and I heard a small gasp as I did so.

"Oh my gosh, you're Lucy; you're my sister!" She ran to me and gave me a big hug. I now understood why Carlisle had called himself a ghost; I was dead to my family, so it would explain why I was here.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're actually here! You look exactly like your photos, but your eyes are the same colour as Mr Carlisle's! Is that because you're a ghost? You haven't aged, but then I guess if you're dead, you wouldn't! Is there a heaven? Why aren't you there yet?"

"Whoa, slow down little one! One question at a time! And hasn't Carlisle talked to you about heaven and things?"

"I'm not that little; you are only six years older than me! And no, because I didn't ask him. I didn't know him that well."

"You know me even less, yet you're asking me," I pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, you can raise one eyebrow! I've always wanted to be able to do that!" She attempted it, with rather amusing results; she made various facial expressions as she attempted to raise one eyebrow. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"Hey!" She frowned and pouted at me.

"Don't worry Emily; I used to do that before I learnt how. Anyway, as I asked before, how come you're asking me, but you didn't want to ask Carlisle?"

"Because you're my sister, duh!" she said, "Mr Carlisle isn't family, so he might lie to me, but you won't because you're my sister." I smiled at her childish naïveté.

"Well, yes there is a heaven, and I live there, but I'm allowed to visit you, because you are my family. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of. How come Mr Carlisle can visit me?"

"He was..." I fished for an idea, "...a messenger! If I just appeared, would you talk to me like this, or would you run away, screaming? Carlisle came so you wouldn't do anything like that."

"Oh, ok then." And all of a sudden, she was filling me in what had happened at school that week, who was friends with who and everything else. I listened, fascinated, and gratified to be included in her world, that she had just accepted me for being her sister, and not being scared. I talked to her more, and didn't realise how the time was slipping away, until her mother, my mother, called her in for dinner.

"Oh no!" she cried, upset that she had to go, "Lucy, will you come back tomorrow?"

She looked at me, anxiety etched on her face.

"Of course I will," I reassured her, now knowing why Carlisle had told me to keep every day after Saturday free. I wouldn't miss a single opportunity to not be with Emily.

"And every day after that, if I can." I promised. Her face lit up.

"Yay!"

"But remember, I'm your secret to keep. You can't tell anyone, because they might not believe you."

"I know that! Mr Carlisle told me," she said, a little crossly. She brightened up immediately however.

"See you tomorrow!" She ran off to the house.

"See you tomorrow indeed," I murmured, watching her go, determined to find more out about this young intelligent, cheeky girl, who, I hoped, had managed to fill part of the hole I had left in my family after my disappearance. I would come back every day of forever if I had to. I couldn't leave her now that I'd found her, that was for sure.

* * *

**That's All Folks!**

**I just want to say a massive thank you to my Beta, HopingForLove, who has edited nearly every chapter since the beginning! I will forgive you for your slight lapse this week!**

**Also thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this story!**

**Please look out for my next story, and all human ExB story, called Desert Island!**

**For one final time, please review!**

**Layla x**


	23. New Story!

Hey, I just thought that I should tell you that my new story is up. It's only the Preface so far, but I am working on Chapter 1 and I have up to Chapter 9 pned, which I am also working on. Anyway, here's the summary!

Summary

One ship, one shipwreck, one uncharted desert island, six friends, three unwelcome additions, and two affectionate family members. How will they all cope? Can they survive? And surely, this is the last place on Earth that true love could blossom? Please R&R! AH. Canon Pairings.

Please go and check it out! Thanks!

Layla x


End file.
